The Davidson Twins
by TheRanger'sDaughter
Summary: When a fire kills Justin and Rodney's parents the children go to the Redmont Ward with no idea they have any family left. As they are ready to set out on their own they discover they have a half-brother...Gilan. Rated T
1. The Fire

This is the story of Gilan's half-brothers Justin Davidson, and Rodney Davidson. It takes after _The Battle for Skandia_ and disregards the other books only because Gilan doesn't have an apprentice in those books. To get technical the story actually takes place 15 years after this chapter. This is my new attempt at giving Gilan a apprentice.

 **Disclaimer: I only own the twins and Clare all other characters go to John.**

* * *

 **The Fire**

The war with Morgarath was over a year ago and Halt was still looking for his apprentice Will. Gilan had dealt with Folder and was on his way to Caraway Fief to see his father. Gilan was rewarded with some time off by Crowley and Gilan had every intention of using it. Gilan was looking forward to see his father, and step-mother.

Sir David, Gilan's father, had recently married a beautiful slightly younger woman. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, and her name was Clare. Gilan knew his step-mother would never replace his biological mother but she was sweet enough. Gilan was also in for a surprise. While he had been away his step-mother had given birth to twins. Normally any family of the Baron or the Battlemaster would live in the castle but Clare had wanted to be close to family during the birth.

 _"_ _You happy to see them?"_

 _"_ _Yea Blaze I miss dad…I haven't seen him since the war"_

 _"_ _Well we are almost there"_

Gilan knew his horse was right. Blaze had been to Caraway so many times she could probably find her way blindfolded if Gilan asked her too. The guards saw Gilan ride up and shook their heads. Gilan frowned, as a Ranger he should have access to the castle. Gilan pulled Blaze to a halt.

He raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"You can come in Ranger Gilan but your father isn't here," the sergeant said. Gilan frowned.

"He is the Battlemaster," Gilan said puzzled.

"We know Ranger, but he is with his wife at her place…we aren't sure where that is," the sergeant said.

"That's ok, I know where it is thanks," Gilan said.

He took care of Blaze at the castle then headed down the path to the village. His step-mother's house was easy to find and he jogged towards it. He knocked on the front door and waited.

"Come in Gil!" his father's voice came from inside. Gilan opened the door and was nearly crushed by his father's bear hug.

"Thanks, dad, I would love it if my ribs were intact," Gilan complained struggling out of his father's hug.

"Come on Gil, don't be like that. I am just happy to see you," David said. Gilan grinned.

"Me too dad," he said. David nodded and weaved him to the table. A cup of steaming hot coffee sat on the table. Since his father was terrible at cooking Gilan suspected it was from Clare.

"Where is mom dad?" Gilan asked. Even though Clare wasn't his biological mother she had asked Gilan to refer to her as mother anyway. She said it made her feel like she was a part of the family. Gilan suspected, however, that the other bigger reason was because she wanted to know Gilan was ok with her.

"She is with her mother and father," David said. Gilan glanced up from the coffee he was drinking and watched his father curiously. Gilan being a Ranger could tell something was up, being David's son added to that. David was practically glowing.

"Mind telling me the big secret?" Gilan asked. David chuckled.

"You are an older brother Gil…to twins," David said.

"TWINS!" Gilan cried. David nodded.

"Twins," he repeated.

"Oh wow dad….that's so awesome," Gilan breathed. Gilan had been the only child for as long as he could remember. He wasn't sure why he was, but he knew his mother fretted over him all the time when he was younger.

"Want to see them?" David asked.

"You bet," Gilan said. He followed his father into a small room. Gilan noticed his step-mom sleeping soundly in the bed. Her parents on either side of her, Gilan had only met them once or twice but they smiled warmly at him.

In a crib up against the wall where two sleeping babies. They might have been twins but they definitely weren't identical twins. Gilan wanted to bet they couldn't be more than a few days old. One was a spitting image of his mother. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was also the bigger of the two. The other one was smaller and a spitting image of Sir David. He wasn't as big as his brother but had brown hair and green eyes. He turned his head and looked at Gilan.

"What are their names?" Gilan asked.

"The bigger one is Rodney and the smaller one is Justin," David said.

"Hello Gilan," Clare called from the bed. Gilan turned and smiled.

"They are beautiful," he said. She beamed happily.

"Thank you Gilan," she said. David gave her a kiss on the cheek then followed his son out of the room.

Gilan felt so many conflicting feelings as he left the room, a huge sense of warmth filled him as he realized he was now an older brother. Then there was a feeling of nervousness at the thought of the responsibility that came with it. Justin and Rodney would not be looking up to him and Gilan knew he was going to have to set a good example.

He shook his head to clear the negative thoughts away. He had plenty of time to worry over that later for now he wanted to catch up with his father.

"Good job taking care of Folder," David said. Gilan grinned.

"I think I did well…even if my orders were to bring the snake back alive," Gilan said. David shook his head.

"Snakes tend to escape…that may be better in the long run," he said.

The two spent the next hour catching up on events. David gave him a run down on how things were going in the Battleschool and how some of Gil's childhood friends were getting along. Gilan didn't have much to say as things were mostly quiet in his fief.

"Well I am not as young as I used to be Gil so I am hitting the sack," David said. Gilan grinned and found a spare room to stay in. He could have stayed in the castle but was looking forward to spending the night with his father.

Gilan slept soundly for about four hours when he woke suddenly. Gilan frowned. He had always been a light sleeper but nothing had seemed to wake him. He kept his breathing even as he did when he was sleeping. The idea Halt, had told him during his training, was to pretend you were still asleep so that the intruder would not know you were awake. Gilan reached out with his senses trying to see what might have woken him. There was no sound anything. Gilan could have just went back to sleep and forgotten about it but he knew Halt would be very angry if Gilan waved his instincts to the side.

That was when he heard it a very feint noise. Frowning Gil scrambled out of bed and grabbed his bow. Before Gilan could even open the door he could smell the smoke. Someone had set the house on fire. Gilan stayed low to the ground, momentarily cursing that he wasn't Will's height, and headed for the room his father and step-mom were in. He managed to get into the room and noticed his father and step-mother were already up. David passed the terrified babies to their older brother and tried to help Clare out go the burning house.

"Get them out of here Gil," David said. Gilan nodded and made his way to the door. By now most of the house was engulfed and Gil could feel the flames eating at him. He coughed and Justin and Rodney where to scared to make any noise. A set of blue eyes and a set of green eyes looked up towards their older half-brother. Gilan made his way out of the house. He couldn't see anything for how dark it was. Between the smoke and pain Gilan passed out.

* * *

"You ok Gil?" a familiar voice asked softly. Gilan opened his eyes and looked up into the dark eyes of Halt.

"I thought you were in Skandia?" Gilan asked puzzled.

"We just got back, I am sure you will hear of it later, now are you ok?" Halt asked.

"I think so," Gilan said.

"What happened?" Halt asked.

"I was staying with my father and step-mother in Caraway when someone set a blaze to the house," Gilan said. Gilan looked into Halt's eyes a question in his. Halt gave a small shake of his head.

"I am sorry Gil….they didn't make it. The only survivors are you and two babies," Halt said gently.

"My half-brothers," Gilan said.

Gilan cried for the next hour, he felt his heart breaking. Fortunately the Ranger of Caraway had caught the morons when they bragged about it the next day in a tavern. Even though at the time they were drunk they owned up to it when they were sober later. Halt knew that wouldn't make Gilan feel any better.

There was another problem as well. Well two problems, Justin and Rodney Davidson. The two infants had no family except for Gilan and a Ranger wasn't equipped to look after children. Caraway also had no ward so their future was uncertain.

"What about Justin, and Rodney?" Gilan asked after a long pause.

"I don't know Gil, your step-mother has no other family and David of course has no family either except for you…but you can't raise them. You are a Ranger Gil," Halt said softly.

"Then they will be forced to work the land," Gilan said bitterly.

"Not necessarily," Crowley's friendly voice said. Halt turned. Crowley walked in and nodded a greeting to both Gilan and Halt.

"What do you mean?" Gilan asked.

"Arald just found out what happened…he will take them on if you would like," Crowley said.

"Get some rest Gil, we will talk later," Halt said. Gilan nodded and fell back to sleep.

"You will take them on Arald?" Halt asked. Arald nodded.

"Yes I can take them on…but only if Gil wants me too. We have room and I can't see Gil's half-brothers living that life," Arald said.

"I will talk with him and you may see us soon," Halt said. Arald nodded and left.

* * *

"Ready Gil?" Halt asked. Gilan had just been released and was holding his two half-brothers.

"Yea," Gilan said. Halt nodded and the two Rangers went to the waiting horses. Will had already ridden back to Redmont and Halt knew Gilan would want sometime to himself. The ride was silent as neither had much to say.

Arald was waiting for them when they arrived. With Halt's help Gilan dismounted and moved over to Arald.

"Crowley said you could raise them in the ward," Gilan said ever so softly.

"Yes I can but only if you want me too," Arald said. Halt had talked to Gilan about it and Gilan decided it was the best thing for his half-brothers.

"It is best for them…but please be careful what you tell them," Gilan said. Arald gave him a gentle smile.

"What do you want me to tell them?" he asked.

"Tell them their mother and father died in a fire. Don't tell them that they were murdered just they died in a house fire. Tell them what a great man my father was…what a great women my step-mother was but don't tell them about me. Don't tell them a Ranger brought them here, or that I am their half-brother. People will treat them differently because of it. I will tell them when I think they are ready," Gilan said. Arald laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Did your father tell you their names?" he asked. Gilan nodded.

"This is Justin Davidson, and this is Rodney Davidson," Gilan said handing each kid over as he said their name.

"I promise you man to man that I will make sure they are well looked after Gil. I will keep you updated on them and let you know how they are doing," Halt said. Gilan gave him a tired smile.

"Thank you Halt," he said.

Gilan mounted Blaze and left back to Meric Fief.

 _Poor Gilan,_ Halt thought, _Poor Gilan_.

* * *

Here is the first chapter of my new attempt at giving Gilan a apprentice. This is a different angle and something I wanted to try for a while. Hopefully this attempt works better. Please review and hopefully enjoy!


	2. The Choosing

Here is chapter two! I realized after naming Rodney that it could get a little confusing so, when I say: Bigger Rodney or Older Rodney, I am referring to Sir Rodney, if I say: Smaller Rodney or Younger Rodney, I am referring to Rodney Davidson. This jumps fifteen years ahead but if you want to see any childhood memories, I could try inserting flashbacks (whenever appropriate of course) here and there so you can see their childhood.

 **Disclaimer: I only own the twins and the other orphans. All other characters go to John.**

* * *

 **The Choosing**

 **~15 Years Later~**

"Justin, you know I hate climbing trees!" a large blond haired boy called. He was standing at the bottom of a large tree in the courtyard of the Redmont Ward. His blue eyes were scouring the branches till he found the boy, Justin, in question. Justin had managed to squeeze his smaller, wiry body on one of the top branches. Justin had brown hair and green eyes; he was smaller than the blond boy at the bottom of the tree but still larger than three of his ward mates.

"Oh, Rodney you could climb up here if you just try it," Justin called cheerfully from the top branch. It was hard to believe it but Rodney and Justin were brothers…more than that they were twins.

"I am too big and you know that Justin now get down here please," Rodney complained.

"Ok," Justin said, and scurried down the tree. When he reached the last branch he leaped from it rolling to absorb the shock.

"One of these days you are going to break your neck Justin," Rodney scolded. Justin frowned at him.

"I know you are bigger than me but I don't think you are older," Justin said. Rodney snorted.

"You know Choosing is coming soon," Rodney said.

"I know," Justin said after a pause.

"What are you going to do?" Rodney asked.

"I don't know," Justin said softly.

Justin and Rodney had been brought to Redmont Ward roughly fifteen years ago. According to Baron Arald, who ran the Ward, their father Sir David and his new wife had died in a house fire. Justin and Rodney knew of Sir David, Arald had told them about him. He had fought in the first war against Morgarath then fifteen years ago he had fought in the second war. David had been the Battlemaster of Caraway before his death. Justin and Rodney wanted so badly to make their father proud. They wanted to return to, what they assumed was their birth fief in a few years.

Rodney would have no trouble becoming a knight. He was big and muscular, Justin on the other hand was by no means short, but he defiantly wasn't muscular. Justin was just a little taller than average, which put him fourth in his age group of seven.

"We will figure something out, Justin. You are strong and fast. You can outthink just about anyone," Rodney said. Justin flushed.

"Well that doesn't make me a good knight," he said. Rodney shrugged.

"I think we should get back. If Arald catches us out here by ourselves again we are going to be in loads of trouble," Rodney said. Justin laughed.

"I get in trouble all the time anyway," he said. He turned to follow Rodney back to the castle when he got a weird felling.

"Rodney hold up," he said. The bigger boy stopped and turned.

"What is it brother?" Rodney asked.

"Someone is watching us," Justin said ever so softly. Rodney frowned.

"Are you sure? Even the guards don't know about our spot out here," Rodney said nervously. Justin nodded.

"Where?" Rodney asked. Justin didn't answer immediately as he searched the grounds. On his third sweep he finally caught sight of someone.

The man was wrapped in a molted green-grey clock. The cowl he had up obstructed his features but he was watching the two of them steadily.

"There," Justin said softly. He didn't have to point; Rodney was smart enough to follow his gaze. Rodney followed Justin's gaze till he too caught sight of the man.

"That is a Ranger Justin," Rodney said nervously.

"I know that silly! What do you think he wants?" Justin asked. Like all the castle wards Justin had heard some pretty far out there tales. Tales he had heard where that Rangers were black magicians that they could simply vanish. Justin thought most of it was a load of rubbish but he certainly didn't want his attention.

Rodney shrugged helplessly and shifted nervously. As the two teenagers watched him the Ranger moved towards them. He covered the ground between them remarkably fast and silently. Rodney watched him warily. Neither boy could run from him, they were transfixed where they stood.

"Hello boys," the man said. He had the feint hint of a Hibernian accent and now seeing him up close, Justin realized just how small he is. The man was nowhere near the height Justin thought he was.

"Hello…Ranger," Rodney stumbled slightly. The Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"You know it is getting late, I just came from the Baron's office and he says he can't find you two," the Ranger told them sternly.

"I told you Justin," Rodney hissed, "we are in so much trouble! They will be watching us closely for The Choosing. Sir Rodney isn't going to chose troublemakers."

"All we did was get some fresh air, I hate being copped up in the castle," Justin said. Rodney shook his head.

"I don't like it either but we can't go wondering around the grounds," Rodney said. Justin sighed he knew his brother was right, but between nerves and boredom he had decided to take the chance. Now that they were caught he had no idea what was going to happen.

"We are sorry Sir, we just needed out of the castle," Justin said softly. The Ranger regarded them steadily. Before he was to answer, however, another voice called to him.

"Halt did you find them?" the feminine voice called.

"Of course Pauline, I am a Ranger," Halt said. The woman, Pauline, stepped out of the shadows and moved over to the two boys. Tall, blond, and graceful Pauline was beautiful; she reached Halt and was looking sternly at them.

"You know, wondering off like this days before The Choosing isn't the brightest plan," she said. Halt responded with a snort.

"We know I was looking for Justin. You see he is worried Rodney wouldn't pick him and has been hiding to avoid the teasing," Rodney said.

Halt looked like he was on the verge of saying something when a jab from Pauline shut him up. "Well he most defiantly isn't going to pick troublesome boys who wonder around the grounds," Pauline pointed out reasonably.

"Sorry maim," Justin said meekly. Pauline nodded.

"I will get you guys back to the castle, but try and behave for the next few days," Pauline said. The twins nodded. They followed Pauline back to the castle saying nothing. As they walked back Justin, however, turned to look behind him. Halt was still there wrapped in that strange clock. Beside him there was a new person. Taller than Halt, he was also wrapped in the same strange clock but Justin could just make out a sword. The two of them were talking softly and Justin felt a shiver go down his back.

"There you guys are!" William called when the twins walked into the boy's dorm.

"Calm down William," Rodney said unnerved. William frowned at them and Justin had to smile. Most boys would want to join the Battleschool but William had taken a liking to the Diplomatic Corps. William was calm and reliable, and didn't lose his temper easily. He could talk his way out of just about any situation.

"Arald asked Halt to find you two so don't tell me to calm down, he was worried about you," William said sternly. William was a month older then the twins, (actually he was a month older than any of the other Wards), and was the more well behaved of the group.

"Yea he found us," Rodney said gloomily.

Another big boy, Ryan, looked up from his bed.

"A Ranger found you two, that is just embarrassing," Ryan sneered. No one really liked Ryan. The boy had just come to the Ward a year ago and was extremely arrogant.

"Oh shut up Ryan, we all know you run in hide anytime you think Halt is watching you," said Trevor. Trevor was another big boy but his line of thinking was towards Horseschool. Trevor liked horses better then people, probably because he had a nasty habit of saying whatever was on his mind whether it was polite or not. The result was offended people; horses on the other hand didn't get offended easily, so Trevor spent most of his time in the stables. Ryan snorted loudly. Rodney grinned.

"Way to go Trevor, you think Ulf is going to chose you?" he asked.

"I think so; I do all the mucking out anyway already. Ulf says he likes me," Trevor said.

"Be sure there is a good horse available for me," Rodney said. Trevor smiled at him.

"I will try," he replied.

* * *

Choosing Day was tomorrow and everyone's nerves were on edge. Everyone tried to find ways to cope. As usual when Rodney got nervous he eats….a lot. Trevor, quite literally, hid in the stables. Even calm William was showing his nerves. He spent his time in the library with Rachel. Rachel, who wanted to be in Scribeschool, spent the time pouring over law and diplomacy books with William, each quizzing the other. Of course none of the others had the slightest idea what any of it was that they talked about. Hope, found her own way of copping by making food that helped fuel Rodney's growing appetite. Justin, meanwhile, tried to remember his promise to Pauline and stay out of trouble. That meant he spent a good amount of time drawing.

Justin loved to draw, and his attention to detail was astounding. When he couldn't be outside this was what he did to settle his nerves. Ryan, on the other hand was having no problems with nerves. Always arrogant Ryan pranced around like Sir Rodney had already chosen him.

"Brat," Rodney said with a snort. Justin looked up from his drawing.

"He will get kicked out just wait for it," Justin replied. Rodney snorted again.

* * *

The Wards all stood nervously outside of the massive doors that led to the Baron's study. As the doors flung open out came Martin, the Baron's secretary. The twins had dubbed him, The Rooster, and were prone to calling him that behind his back. Even William had used the nickname on more than one occasion.

"COME ON CANDIATES! THIS WAY LOOK LIVELY!" Martin shouted out the doors.

"I think his vocal cords are broken, can't he just talk in a normal voice for a change, why does he have to yell all the time?" Trevor complained, covering his ears.

"I am not sure he knows how," Justin smirked. The group of seven wards hurriedly made their way into the Baron's study. They knew the quicker they were the less he would shout.

"Tallest to shortest let's go!" Martin shouted. Rodney snorted.

Rodney, being the tallest, took his place towards the front of the line. Next was Ryan, a fact Rodney was not overly thrilled about. Trevor was third in line, followed by Justin. William stood on the other side of Justin, and last in line were the only two girls of the year. Rachel was only an inch taller than Hope so she got in line beside William and Hope brought up the rear.

"Stand at attention come on!" Martin shouted. He moved along the line trying to get the uncooperative teenagers to stand straighter.

"That isn't necessary Martin, you should know that by now," came a deep voice from the back. Rodney recognized it as Baron Arald. He was thankful for that because there was really no other way to get Martian to shut up.

Martin looked deflated, and went to go get the Craftmasters. As usual they entered in random order although Sir Rodney always seemed to be in the lead. He strolled on in, followed by Lady Pauline, then Ulf, next Nigel, and lastly Chubb. The wards involuntarily took a step back when Chubb entered the room, the exception being Hope. All of them minus Hope had been hit with his ladle at one point or another during their childhood.

The Baron greeted each of the Craftmasters in turn. They nodded their greetings and all eyes turned warily on Martin. Everyone pretty much knew Martin by now and could see him drawing breath for another loud shout.

"The Craftmasters are assembled!" Martian shouted.

"Thanks Martin," Arald said, although he didn't sound thankful, "shall we begin," he asked before Martin could shout anymore.

"Who is first? Who wants to be first?" Martin shouted. The wards, whom had only been half paying attention, actually jumped. Arald shook his head.

Rodney and Justin suddenly felt a weird feeling. They looked up and noticed two Rangers watching them one short, one tall. Once they noticed them looking the short one turned his gaze on to Martin. The tall one smiled, it was a warm friendly smile.

"Rodney?" Arald asked snapping the boy out of his trance.

"Sorry my Lord," he said and a little embarrassed stepped forward.

"Rodney Davidson, my Lord. Battleschool," Rodney said before he could even be asked. Arald turned to look at Rodney.

"Battlemaster?" he asked. The bigger Rodney moved forward and around the younger Rodney. Sir Rodney took a moment to reflect that he was probably the boy's name sake. The younger Rodney didn't move at all. He stood perfectly still.

"He is good my Lord for the normal three-month probationary period," Sir Rodney said. Arald made a note on a sheet of paper.

"Congrats Rodney," Arald said, and he gestured for Rodney to get back in line. Frowning Rodney did as he was told. He glanced over at Justin and saw his brother was just as confused as he was. Sir Rodney had not told him when to show up. Neither boy had time to dwell on it as Ryan was the next up. Rodney did see the tall Ranger towards the back give him a wink. That really unnerved him.

"Ryan Conner, my Lord! Battleschool," Ryan called. Arald turned to Sir Rodney who had already been sizing the kid up. He nodded.

"Report to the Battleschool at 0800 tomorrow," Arald told him. Ryan nodded and went back into the line. Next up was Trevor.

"Trevor O'Neil my Lord. Horseschool!" Trevor called. Ulf, who had already seen Trevor, more than enough times in the stable, nodded his acceptance before Arald could even ask.

"0800," Ulf told the relived boy.

Gathering his courage Justin stepped forward. "Justin Davidson, my Lord. Battleschool," Justin said as confidently as he could mange. Rodney and Arald however were already shaking their heads.

"Justin, you have already been chosen for another Craft," Arald said. Justin frowned slightly.

"I have my Lord?" he asked. Arald nodded.

"When we are done here you will see your new mentor," he said. Justin nodded and slipped back into line, very nervous.

The other three wards were chosen for their requested crafts. William got in to the Diplomatic service, Rachel Scribeschool, and Hope got into Cookingschool, after a very long description of how to make the perfect breakfast.

"Congratulations everyone, Rodney and Justin would you two kindly stay behind," Arald said. The group filed out with the respective Craftmasters. Sir Rodney, Halt, Pauline, and the other Ranger stayed behind. William paused at the door. He was close to Rodney and Justin and the thought of leaving them here while the others celebrated felt wrong to him. Particularly since Ryan would make fun of them to no end.

"Go on William, they will be fine," Pauline told him gently. Giving one last longing look at his two friends William left closing the doors behind him.

"Are we in trouble?" Rodney blurted out before he could stop himself. This was highly unusual and Rodney was more than a little anxious. Justin gave him a long suffering look.

"You know you just admitted you are guilty of something," he said. Rodney flushed.

"You aren't in any sort of trouble boys but what is about to be told concerns the two of you," Arald said. Justin frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The short Ranger, which Justin now recognized as Halt, sighed.

"You two are the sons of Sir David as I am sure you remember from me telling you," Arald said. The boys nodded. They knew that.

"Well, you might also remember I told you how your parents died," Arald said slowly.

"You said they died in a house fire," Justin said puzzled.

"And we had no family so we were brought here so we didn't have to grow up on a farm somewhere," Rodney added.

"That isn't entirely true," the tall Ranger said, speaking for the first time. The boys looked at each other.

"Are they still alive? Is that what you are saying?" Justin asked. The tall Ranger shook his head.

"They died, but they didn't die in a house fire, at least not in the sense you would think of. The house they were in was deliberately set on fire," he said.

"So they were murdered," Rodney asked in a small voice. The tall Ranger nodded.

"There were only three survivors," the Ranger said.

"Us and the guy who brought us here," Justin said. The Ranger nodded once more.

"Well too bad we are never going to be able to thank him," Rodney said.

"You shouldn't have to…we are family," the Ranger said. It took a second for the boys to catch on then Rodney said:

"We are family? That means you are related to us!"

"Yes, I am your half-brother Gilan," the tall Ranger said. Rodney and Justin looked at each other then back at Gilan. They felt, as if they had just been trampled by Battlehorses.

"So, if you are brother then why didn't you raise us? Why did you leave us at the Ward?" Justin asked trying his hardest to keep the anger out of his voice. Gilan saw right through it, however, and his blue eyes filled with tears. He turned to Halt.

"You said they would understand," he said.

"They will, if they think about it. They are angry now. They don't understand how impossible it would be for a Ranger to raise children on his own." Halt told his former apprentice gently. He turned to the boys and spoke softly.

"How do you think the other kids would have treated you knowing that you had a brother who was a Ranger? You would be left by yourselves for days at a time, while he had to check his fief. You could be left for weeks if he had to deal with something. People fear Rangers; you think you would have any friends if people knew the two of you were being raised by a Ranger?" Halt asked.

Justin and Rodney thought long and hard about that. They realized Halt had a very valid point; they could actually see it the way he described and realized that the life they had was better than that image.

"Gilan never left you on your own. He always checked up with me on how you were doing. I kept him up to date on how you two were growing. When he was transferred to Whitby Fief, he would always visit at least once a month to see you. It would have been more if I allowed it. He cares for you," Halt added.

"We didn't know sorry," Justin said. Rodney nodded.

"It's ok; in truth I don't blame you. I always loved you. I wanted you to grow up loved, and looked after. I wanted you to have a chance to explore new things, and make friends. None of that you could have done as children of a Ranger," Gilan said.

"Thank you Gilan," they said and without warning moved forward to give their brother a hug. Feeling a little awkward at first, Gilan returned it. Halt could see the happiness plainly written on his face.

* * *

Ok, first of all I think this a really long chapter for me and I want to apologize for that. Second of all this was not where I wanted this chapter to end so sorry if it ends weird. I thought it was getting to long and kind of cut it off so yea. Anyway please review and hopefully enjoy!


	3. Doing Chores

Ok, here is chapter three! I am not sure if I will keep this setup but I kind of like having it bounce between Rodney and Justin's training. This chapter gets a bit of the early chores out of the way and a brief mention of Jenny (who I plan to show up in this). Let me know if you like this switch or if you think I should use a different method.

 **Disclaimer: I only own the twins and Clare all other characters go to John.**

* * *

 **Doing Chores**

Gilan, after a long pause, detangled himself from the twins. They stepped back and looked up at Gilan.

"What does this mean for us? I assume that isn't the only reason you showed up Gilan. Arald could have easily told us all this," Rodney said.

"Well I have an opportunity for you if the two of you if you want to accept it," Gilan said slowly.

"What is it?" Rodney asked impatiently.

"Give him a sec and he might tell us," Justin told his brother. Rodney gave his brother a hard look.

"Well I am impatient," Rodney said.

"Clearly," Justin said. Sir Rodney snorted in a failed attempt to hide his laughter, while Halt had to turn away to hide the smile on his face. Gilan chuckled softly but, Halt knowing his former apprentice as he did, knew that the tall Ranger was about to have a laughing fit.

"I know our father would have wanted you trained under MacNeil. Dad was one of his best students and MacNeil had agreed to train any children he had," Gilan said. This time Justin interrupted him.

"That is all well and good but didn't MacNeil pass away last year," Justin asked. Halt snorted and grumbled something about 'too many questions' and 'youngesters'.

"He did, but I trained with him. If you two want I can pass on my training to the two of you," Gilan said.

"Really?" the twins asked, almost simultaneously.

"Yes, I can if you want me too that is," Gilan said.

"When can we start?" Rodney asked. Justin nudged him. Gilan laughed.

"Well I suspect you both will want to get settled into your new lives first," Gilan said.

"You are probably right," Rodney said a little deflated, and then a thought occurred to him, "Gilan? What about Justin," he asked.

"Justin if you accept I want you to become my apprentice," Gilan said. A million thoughts swarmed through Justin's brain at light speed. Being a Ranger was a career he hadn't considered. He had no idea what it entailed, what he was to do. Gilan saw the boy trying to process this new information.

"Why do you want me as your apprentice?" Justin asked finally. He figured the best course of action to take was to discover if he even had the skills to do the job. Gilan understood the question's message perfectly.

"You are good at sneaking around. Halt tells me you have been doing it for years. You are strong, and clever. You have good eyes and sharp ears…you will make a good Ranger," Gilan said.

"He has a point you know. You do tend to enjoy sneaking around a lot," Rodney said. He could see where Gilan was coming from. Justin bit his lip. His gut felling was to join Gilan and become his apprentice. But some other side of him wondered how he would stand being separated from his brother. The two of them had grown up to gather, they had done everything together. Now they would be separated.

"Ok, Gilan…I will be your apprentice," Justin said after a long pause. Gilan's blue eyes lit up.

"That is good to hear. I will see you at 0800 tomorrow, till then enjoy your night," Gilan said. Justin grinned.

"Come on Rodney," Justin said.

"I will see you at 0800 tomorrow as well Rodney," Sir Rodney said. The bigger boy nodded and followed Justin out of the Baron's study.

"Well, Gilan my friend….welcome to the pain of being a mentor," Halt said, and then he winched slightly when Pauline nudged him. Gilan smiled.

"I am just happy I can be their older brother now," Gilan said. Halt regarded his former apprentice seriously for a moment or two then said:

"And you will be a great older brother"

* * *

Rodney and Justin headed towards the dining room where their group of friends had gathered for their celebratory feast.

"You guys are back!" William greeted.

"You didn't eat all the food did you?" Rodney asked.

"Of course not, we always make sure there is plenty of food for you Rodney," Hope said.

"Well you going to tell us what happened or are you going to make us play a guessing game," Trevor asked impatiently. Ryan sneered at the two of them.

"I bet you got stuck working the fields didn't you Justin," the boy asked.

"Get a life Ryan," Rodney snapped. William laughed. Ryan simply turned back to his plate.

"Well are you going to tell us?" William asked.

"Arald wanted to talk to us about our parents," Rodney explained. Trevor frowned.

"I thought they died in a fire. What more is there to talk about?" he asked.

"We really don't feel comfortable going into detail. But Arald did say we have a half-brother," Justin said. Trevor frowned.

"A half-brother? Where was he when they were looking for family," Trevor asked.

"He couldn't raise us when we were younger but he is looking out for us now," Justin said. William grinned.

"That is the best of news…what Craft are you going into?" William asked Justin.

"Well my brother is going to take me on as his apprentice," Justin said.

"That is so cool!" Trevor said.

"What exactly does your brother do?" William asked.

"He's a Ranger," Justin said. Ryan sneered.

"A Ranger?! That explains so much!" William said.

"You only get to be a Ranger if you flunk everything else. They only take the rejects," Ryan sneered.

"Ignore, Ryan. If Sir Rodney doesn't teach him a lesson and soon I hope his Battlehorse teaches him one," William said.

"Let's just eat," Justin said. He didn't believe Ryan at all. After all Gilan looked as if he could easily be a knight but he obviously chose being a Ranger because that was where his heart lies. Justin hoped he would feel the same way while training with Gilan.

After gorging themselves the Wards heading down towards the dorms, and got ready for bed. They all knew it was going to be a big day tomorrow.

* * *

The sun showed through the windows in the dorm and Justin and Rodney scrambled to get ready. After a quick breakfast they got ready to head out. Rodney grabbed his small bundle of things and waited patiently for Justin. Justin grabbed his own belongings (including his sketchbook) and tied the bundle up. The two brothers head out of the dorms and towards the Battleschool. Trevor was with them. Ryan (who had decided to sleep in) was running behind and Rodney suspected he was going to be late.

"Well you guys better head down towards the Battleschool, I need to find Gilan," Justin said. Trevor nodded and ran towards the stables.

"Good luck brother," Rodney said.

"You too Rodney…stay away from Ryan," Justin said.

"I will try," Rodney said. He jogged down the winding path towards the Battleschool.

Justin glanced around not sure where to meet Gilan. He realized the Ranger hadn't said where to meet, he simply said meet him at 0800. Justin felt stupid for not asking. He was about to head towards the gate when a cheerful voice called to him.

"Glad you are on time," came Gilan's cheerful voice.

"Hi Gilan," Justin greeted. The Ranger smiled at him.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Justin nodded and the two headed out towards Whitby Fief.

* * *

Rodney placed his small bundle of belongings on the assigned bunk for him. He then darted outside with the other boys in his age group. A knight moved up and down the line of terrified teenagers shouting as he went. When 0800 came a knight came forward and introduced himself as Sir Kaerl. Karel was going to be the drillmaster and inspector. Of course, he didn't want to be called Sir Karel only Sir, and if anyone dared to call him anything else they would be doing pushups in a mud-pit.

Rodney had to hold back a snigger when he saw Ryan come on up the hill with two more boys. The teens were only two minutes late but they were still late.

"Well boys how nice of you to finally show up," Karel said.

"Sorry Sir," one of the boys said.

"Sorry isn't good enough. You were told 0800, that is when I expect you to be here. Since you are late, I am sure you wouldn't mind taking a run for disrupting those cadets who were on time," Karel asked. The three boys accepted the punishment and ran on up the hill with another senior knight who yelled at them as they ran.

Karel put them to work right away. They were sent to pick up gear from the quartermaster, and then sent to clean their gear and get it stowed away before reporting back to Karel. Justin's first assignment wasn't much different.

* * *

Gilan had led the way to the cabin at a jog. The jog was the way to travel on foot. For humans it was like the canter for horses, Ranger's could maintain a steady jog for hours if they chose too. The jog was also a test for Justin. Gilan wanted to see how fit his brother was. Justin was up for the challenge and kept up with Gilan very well. When they reached Gilan's cabin both were panting. They had decided to race each other in the last mile. The result was two winded Rangers.

Gilan caught his breath and strolled inside the cabin. Justin followed. The cabin was pretty basic with a curtained of section that would make Justin's room. A few flowers were in pots around the cabin (courtesy of a certain cook) and the door to Gilan's room was closed.

"That's your room Justin," Gilan said gesturing to the curtained of room.

"Thanks," Justin said. He headed towards the room and put his bundle of belongings on the bed. There were some flowers in his room as well. Justin hadn't expected that but was touched by the gesture. Once he was sure everything was settled he strolled back into the main living area. Gilan had a nice hot cup of coffee he was drinking.

"So what now?" Justin asked.

"Well, for Battleschool apprentices this is usually the time where someone yells at them to clean the dorms. I, of course, am not going to yell however you still have to clean," Gilan said cheerfully. Justin frowned at him.

There was a time and a place to be cheerful, Justin thought, but when you are telling someone to do the housework that is neither the time nor the place. Justin knew it was pointless to argue with your mentor so he went about doing the housework. Justin found it really annoying when Gilan would smile at him occasionally. Personally, he couldn't see anything to smile about. Gilan, however, was remembering his time with Halt when he was doing this himself. He wondered how much of Halt's teaching was going to rub off.

As he watched his brother work Gilan felt a pang. He really shouldn't be doing this. He shook his head to clear it. This was tradition…this was just the first time a brother was training a brother.

* * *

Not sure when I plan to write Jenny into the story but she is Gil's girlfriend so she needs to make a appearance. Also let me know if you want them to have a kid or two later on in the story. That would make Justin & Rodney uncles! Please review and hopefully enjoy!


	4. Learning Pains

Here you go chapter four!

 **Disclaimer: I only own the twins and Clare all other characters go to John.**

* * *

 **Learning Pains**

Justin wondered what his mentor was up too. The tall Ranger had them walking out to a small clearing near the cabin. On a tree stump laid a small bundle, a quiver and a bow. The bow didn't look like Gilan's mighty longbow however. Justin moved towards the bundle. He unraveled the green-grey molted clock that was wrapped around the bundle. An unusually looking scabbard fell out along with some kind of cuff. Justin put the clock on and realized just how warm it actually was.

"That's a Ranger clock; it blurs your body shape so it makes the wearer hard to see…that is if he is even any good with it. I will teach you those skills shortly," Gilan said. Justin nodded and picked up the bow.

"Why is this bow different than yours and Halt's?" Justin asked.

"Ours are longbows; the one you are holding is a recurve bow. Apprentices have to use the recurve bow for a while because they simply aren't strong enough to pull the bow all the way back," Gilan explained. Justin nodded.

"Can I shoot it?" Justin asked eagerly. He had never shot a bow before. Gilan hesitated. On the one hand he could say yes, and allow Justin to get hurt, the same way Halt had him. Or he could have Justin hold up and make sure he didn't hurt himself. He decided to go with the first but felt a sensation of guilt when he did.

"If you think that is a good idea," he said slowly. Justin hesitated. Something was off. Gilan, had managed to mask his features into the blank expression Halt was known for. It wasn't Gilan that had Justin hesitating, however. It was the answer. 'If you think that is a good idea', what kind of answer was that, he wondered.

"Gilan are you not telling me something?" he asked. Justin noticed a relived expression cross his face.

"You need the arm cuff if you are going to shoot that without injuring yourself," Gilan said.

"That is what that thing is!" Justin said. He grabbed the arm cuff and tightened it on his arm.

As he went to shoot Gilan corrected his stance and gave him some instructions. Justin's arms and back hurt but he did as his brother asked. When he fired the arrow it sailed through the air and hit the tree he was aiming at but an inch shy of the target.

"You will need to practice but not bad for a first shot. Put it down though because I got something else for you," Gilan said. Justin lay the bow and quiver down. Gilan was now holding the double scabbard that Justin had noticed earlier.

"In this are our two knifes. The smaller one is a throwing knife. The bigger one is a saxe knife. Keep them both sharp," Gilan said. Justin nodded and took each knife out and examining it. Satisfied with the knives he put them back in the scabbard. Gilan then showed him how to clip it on so that his hand would naturally drop to the knives.

"I am afraid that is all the fun stuff for now. The rest of today will involve paperwork. I want to see how good that education of yours is," Gilan said. Justin tried not to groan. It wasn't that he wasn't good in school…he just hated it.

Justin was smart and could grasp things quickly…but only if he wanted to learn the information. Justin had a good head for history, but geography was something else entirely. He didn't know what kind of things Gilan was going to teach him that classified as 'paper work' but he really didn't want to be stuck inside. He could remember his classroom days, when he had the unfortunate of being assigned to the desk right by the window. If Justin wasn't drawing he was staring out the window. Justin would be quick to learn, that he could hide nothing from the sharp eyes of his older brother.

"Don't like school?" Gilan asked.

"It's not that…it's just I have a focusing problem," Justin explained. Gilan frowned.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Well, if the instructor can make whatever he is teaching entreating I am fine, but the moment they go of talking about politics or something, they might as well be talking to a wall," Justin said. For some reason Gilan found this incredibly funny. Justin gave him a weird look.

"It's not that bad, we will even do some work outside. You will find I can be an excellent teacher…that is when I want to be," Gilan said, once he was more or less in control of himself.

"That might help," Justin said. Gilan nodded and strolled back to the cabin.

"You keep practicing with that bow till I get back," he called over his shoulder.

* * *

"Rodney!" snapped Sir Martin. Martin was the tactician instructor, and most of the cadets had nicknamed him 'Crooked' for his crooked nose. Rumor was he had broken it in a fight. The cadet in question glanced up sharply.

"Are you paying attention cadet?" Martin asked. Ryan, who was sitting next to Rodney on his left, snickered.

"Yes, sir!" Rodney said.

"Well, then would you mind telling the class what we were talking about?" Martin asked. Rodney just managed to hide his frown. In truth he had no idea what was going on. Most of the cadets rarely paid attention in tactics. None of them could pay attention as Martin was one of the most boring people in the world to listen too. Rodney had been writing a letter to Justin for most of the class. He really had tried to pay attention but tactics was, and probably never would be, his strong suit.

"We were talking about tactics sir," Rodney said vaguely. Several cadets snorted as they tried to hide their laughter. Rodney had learned very quickly that people tended to enjoy watching other cadets get reprimanded for their discrepancies.

"A very astute observation Cadet Davidson, but could you tell me what tactics we were talking about," Martin said, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"We were talking about the second war with Morgarath," Rodney suggested. It was a fairly good guess. Rodney had heard the Baron's name pop up in a conversation. Martin looked slightly taken back. Ryan's smug smile slipped.

"I guess you were paying attention," he said. He turned around to continue teaching when Rodney raised his hand.

"Yes?" Martin said turning back around.

"What's the point in tactics sir?" Rodney asked. Martin gave him a hard look.

"I think the point would be to know how to perform certain maneuvers. I would assume the son of a Battlemaster would know that much," the knight said. Rodney knew he was annoyed by what he thought was a stupid question. Ryan smirked again.

"I guess the better way to phrase my question, is why do we need to learn tactics. I thought Rangers did all the planning?" Rodney asked.

"You learn it because you are required to learn it…understand," Martin said. He didn't wait to see if Rodney did indeed understand. Rodney had a funny feeling he had just bested his teacher.

At the end of class Rodney headed back to the dorms to grab his wooden sword. The cadets had been practicing for a week under the watchful eye of Sir Karel. Rodney was already showing his skill and strength in the area. It wasn't much of surprise though because Rodney like his father and older brother was an excellent swordsman naturally. He didn't have the skill of say Horace but he was certainly in the top 5% of the class.

As Rodney headed out towards the practice posts he nearly ran straight into Ryan. The boy glared at him. Things were getting tense between the two boys. Ryan had always been set on picking on Justin. Now that he was gone Ryan shifted his focus to Rodney. So far the instructors were unaware of the heating between the two boys, but sooner or later they would fight.

"Excuse me Ryan," Rodney said politely. He really didn't want to start anything.

"Think you are so smart? How is your brother doing? I bet he is having fun with the other rejects," Ryan sneered. Rodney's blood boiled. He was extremely protective of his brother, and didn't enjoy hearing Ryan sneer about him behind his back. But when Rodney spoke his voice gave no hint to his anger.

"First of all, I am not trying to come off as a 'smart person' in your sense, and second of all, the Ranger Corps isn't for rejects. Both my brothers are in it and I hear it is for the best, the elite," Rodney said. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Please, Justin was too small to become a knight and your older brother didn't he have a breakdown a while back," Ryan said. Rodney frowned. He had no idea what Ryan was talking about.

"Do you even know what you are saying?" he asked. The boy nodded.

"During the second war with Morgrath some knights saw him crying. They wouldn't want that kind of person as a knight. Both your brothers are weak," Ryan said, with a cruel laugh.

"I would watch your tongue boy," came a very hard and soft voice. Rodney and Ryan turned. The two cadets were looking at Halt. Wrapped in that mottled green-grey clock he was watching the two boys realizing that he was taller than Halt Ryan snorted dismissively.

"What are you doing here Halt?" Rodney asked puzzled.

"I came to see you," Halt said passing Rodney a letter. A green oakleaf was stamped on it.

"Am I allowed to open this?" he asked frowning. The green oakleaf was the Ranger symbol.

"Yes it is from your older brother," Halt said. Rodney opened the letter.

 ** _Dear Rodney,_**

 ** _I hope you are doing well. I know dad would be proud of you…I know I am. I know you can take care of yourself but if there is anything you need to talk about don't hesitate to ask. I know you must be worried sick about Justin. You two are close. He is doing fine…well mostly. He isn't very thrilled doing the housework but hey it is tradition. If you really want to get a hold of me talk to Halt. Sir Rodney already knows about it. By the way your sword lessons will start soon I hope. I am waiting on Justin to get a sword…don't tell him it is a surprise._**

 ** _~Gilan_**

Rodney closed the letter and nodded his thanks to Halt. The Ranger dipped his head to show he acknowledged the thanks but he was watching Ryan.

"Davidson! Conner!" Karel's loud voice rang out across the grounds. Rodney noticed Halt winch slightly. He didn't blame him knights did tend to be on the loud side.

"Sir!" the two boys said snapping to attention.

"You two are late," the knight said harshly.

"I think you can excuse Rodney," Halt said softly. Karel nearly jumped.

"Halt! For Pete sake's could you please say something," Karel said turning. Halt shrugged.

"I did," he replied. Karel ignored hm.

"Will the two of you kindly get moving so you can actually learn how to use a sword," the knight said sarcastically.

"Sir!" the two boys snapped and headed off towards the practice posts. Halt could sense a fight brewing. He wondered how much he should tell Gilan, he had no doubt his former apprentice could look after himself but Halt thought he should know what was being said behind his back.

* * *

Not really sure what to say about this chapter. Kind of boring I guess, because not much happens. Ryan is being a pain and the twins are trying to adjust to their new lives. Hope you guys like me covering both their view points. It is hard to do but fun at the same time. I just couldn't leave Rodney's story out there so I felt the need to do both their view points. Please review and hopefully enjoy!


	5. Stars & Shadows

Chapter five is up! Now is time for the horses :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice**

* * *

 **Stars & Shadows**

"You coming Justin?" Gilan called over his shoulder. Justin had been practicing with his bow all morning. Even in just a week Justin was improving rapidly.

"Coming!" Justin called back. He picked up his arrows and ran to catch up with Gilan.

The tall Ranger was heading down a winding path from the cabin. It wasn't the same path they took to arrive to the cabin, though. Justin knew Gilan wasn't going to tell them where he was headed. That was one thing Justin had picked up on. Gilan didn't always tell Justin everything he wanted to know, it was slightly annoying but it was the Ranger's way.

They reached a cluster of buildings around noon. There was a small pasture up front and Justin could see a man bustling about. He looked to be older then Gilan but not nearly as old as Halt.

"Hello Drake!" Gilan called cheerfully. Justin looked over at his brother. Gilan was hardly ever not cheerful.

"Well hello there Gilan! Who is the youngster," Drake asked, when the two got close.

"This is Justin, my apprentice and half brother," Gilan said, "Justin this is Drake…he is our horse trainer," Gilan supplied. Justin's green eyes lit up.

"I am going to get my own horse," he asked unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. Gilan grinned.

"Yes you are," he said. As he talked a bay mare made herself known. She had a white blaze and walked up to the fence. She stretched her neck out and ears forward nickered softly to Gilan. The Ranger moved to the fence and scratched her muzzle. It was more than obvious the two were close friends.

"Is that your horse?" Justin asked. He had seen battlehorses ridden by knights and while the mare was tall she simply did not compare to the mighty battlehorses.

"This is her. Her name is Blaze," he said. The mare's ears twitched forward at the sound of her name. Gilan turned to look at his brother, "she isn't a battlehorse, I know but she is a great horse," Gilan added. Justin felt it was unwise to comment on that.

"That's your horse boy!" Drake said. The horse he was referring to was a slightly smaller all black horse. He trotted up to the fence and looked expectantly at Justin. The apprentice moved forward to the little horse and held out his hand. The horse sniffed it then snorted.

"That is Shadow," Drake said.

"Go on and tack him up," Gilan said. Justin did as he was told although he still wasn't that impressed with the horse.

Shadow didn't try and puff out as Justin worked. He stepped back once he was done and looked over at Gilan.

"At least you know how to tack up a horse," Gilan said cheerfully. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Can I ride him?" he asked.

"If you want to too," Gilan replied. Justin led the little horse away from the fence and mounted swiftly. At first the little horse was calm…then all hell broke loose.

Shadow begins to buck. Justin tried to hold on for dear life but it was no use. He sailed over the horse's head and landed with a loud thud. Drake was laughing hysterically and Gilan looked amused.

"Glad you two find this funny," Justin said. He ached slightly.

"Sorry Justin its tradition," Gilan said as he ducked under the rail.

"Why did he do that?" Justin asked puzzled.

"He is trained that way. In order to ride these horses you must know their pass code. Blaze for instance responds to 'Brown Eyes'. Every horse is different of course," Gilan said. He turned to Drake a question in his eyes.

"Shadow's is 'Double Trouble'," Drake said. Gilan grinned at the code.

"Sounds appropriate," he said. Drake laughed.

"Say it in his ear before you mount," Drake said. Feeling a little awkward Justin walked up to the horse's ears and repeated the pass code. Shadow threw his head up and down several times, almost as if nodding.

"Go on," Gilan prompted. Justin mounted and tensed in the saddle ready for anything.

 _"_ _We are going?"_

 _"_ _You can talk?!"_

 _"_ _I suppose…are we going to stand here and debate this or are we actually going to do something?"_

Justin squeezed the little horse's side and Shadow trotted around the enclosed arena. At some point Gilan opened the gate. Justin gave Shadow another squeeze and the horse charged full speed out of the enclosure. Justin leaned low on his neck felling the cold air slapping him in the face. He felt so alive!

Turning the little horse around, as they hit the woods, Justin realized just how far they had come and how fast they had done it. Shadow's hooves barely seemed to touch the ground, and Justin felt as if he was flying when they got closer to the fence Justin, pulled back gently on the reins, and Shadow slowed down to a sliding stop.

"I love him!" Justin breathed. Gilan grinned.

"Thought you would," the tall Ranger said happily.

Drake spent the rest of the day teaching Justin how to care for Shadow, and about different signals he was trained to respond to. Justin loved looking after Shadow, even if he was a little sarcastic, and he was amazed at the little horse's response to the slightest of clues.

"I think it is time to go Justin," Gilan called softly. Justin nodded and brought Shadow over to where Gilan was waiting for him on Blaze. The mare was several hands taller than Shadow. As they rode back Justin enjoyed the wonderful feeling of riding a horse.

As they rounded the final turn to the cabin both horses jerked their heads up ears pricked. The action was not a warning, so Gilan figured they knew what ever was up ahead. Blaze nickered happily. Shadow followed shortly after. Gilan spotted two Ranger horses and their respective owners a split second before Justin.

"Who are they?" Justin asked.

"Well assuming I have guessed the horses' right that would be Crowley and Halt," Gilan said.

"You would be correct," Crowley's cheerful voice called. The two Rangers stopped by the other horses.

"Hello Justin," Crowley said.

"Hello Ranger Crowley," Justin said respectively as he got off Shadow. Crowley chuckled at his formality.

"Crowley works fine," he said. Justin merely shrugged.

"What brings you two oldsters out here?" Gilan asked. Halt gave him a hard look and Crowley was trying to pull off an insulted look, which failed miserably because he was laughing too hard.

"That was kind of rude," Justin said. Gilan grinned.

"Rangers tease each other a lot. We literately have zero respect for each other," he said cheerfully.

"It is not that we don't respect each other it is merely our way of having fun," Crowley corrected. He didn't want Justin getting any ideas…he was related to Gilan after all.

"You didn't answer my question," Gilan said.

"I came to drop this off, and I am busy so I am afraid I can't stay," Crowley said somewhat apologetically as he turned to Cropper. He grabbed a bundled up item and handed it to Justin. Frowning the apprentice took the item and unraveled it.

What he found was a sword and scabbard. Making sure he was clear of people he pulled the sword free and swung it around experimentally.

"Thanks Gil!" Justin said, slipping the sword back in its scabbard and nearly tackling Gilan with a bear hug. Gilan was grinning all over. Crowley mounted Cropper and head out.

"Well that answers one question, what are you doing here," Gilan asked Halt.

"I came to see you…let's talk inside," Halt said. Gilan nodded and quickly cared for Blaze then headed inside. Justin, sensing the two wanted to talk privately, took care of Shadow then went to whack a post with his new found sword.

* * *

"Today you all are going to be assigned horses!" Sir Williams yelled. He turned to Ulf and Trevor. The big boy stood by his mentor holding lead ropes to several horses.

"Me and my apprentice will help you through the rough spots, for now come find a horse to your liking of the ones provided," Ulf instructed.

The group of first years streamed forward to try and find a horse. Trevor kept one horse a little way's back. He was black with a white star just visible under the front of his mane.

"This is Star, and I asked Ulf if I could save him for you," Trevor said passing the lead rope to Rodney. The cadet nodded his thanks and gave a click of his tongue. Star followed him.

The cadets walked their horses in a wide circle around Sir Williams. Ryan had a bay horse, Chase, one of Rodney's new found friends, had a white horse.

"Halt your horses and mount them now," Ulf called. He then turned to Trevor, "walk around and help them if need be," he instructed. Trevor nodded and strolled along the line of cadets.

Some cadets were doing better than others. A boy named Drake was dealing with a very rowdy horse that kept trying to kick him. Ryan's horse kept stepping sideways anytime the boy put a foot in the stirrup. Star stood stock steal and unblinking. Rodney was the first mounted.

"I think you gave me the calmest horse in the bunch," Rodney said a little disappointed, when Trevor walked up to him.

"See him when they ask you to draw swords, he is a different horse then," Trevor said. He turned to Ryan.

"Need help?" he asked.

"I am fine," Ryan snapped. Trevor merely shrugged and strolled over to the next cadet in line.

Once everyone had finally mounted, Trevor returned to Ulf.

"I have set up a course for you; you will each draw your sword and run down the middle of these sticks. On top of each stick is a watermelon, your job is to cut the watermelon in half. Ulf will watch each of you and give you advice at the end of the lesson," Sir William yelled. He gestured to the first in line.

As the horses and riders went it was clear who was good and who was bad. Some horses tried to zigzag, others simply would not move. Chase, who was right ahead of Rodney, did well till he hit the last watermelon. His horse reared at the end of the aisle nearly throwing Chase off his back.

"Rodney! You are up!" Sir William called.

Rodney pulled his sword free of the scabbard. As the sword made its hissing noise Star changed. The stallion begins pawing and snorting, dancing in place. Rodney gave him a squeeze and the horse lumbered along gathering speed. Rodney was able to shift his weight freely in the saddle and the horse didn't seem fazed at all. When they reached the end of the sticks Rodney gave another squeeze and the horse rose on his hind legs and spun neatly around. Trevor winked at him.

"Nicely done Rodney!" Sir William called. Rodney put his sword back in place and rode back in line; he could not keep the huge grin on his face off. He and Star would do fine together.

* * *

Here is chapter five! The boys get their horses and sword lessons may start soon! Please review and hopefully enjoy!


	6. Sword Whacking

I really don't know what to say, other then here is chapter six. While I try and find a balance between college, homework, and Netflix my upload schedule is going to be weird so please bear with me.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice**

* * *

 **Sword Wacking**

Let's go Justin," Gilan called. Justin had been shooting arrows across the clearing early in the morning. Frowning, Justin collected his arrows and headed over to Gilan. The tall Ranger was standing by Blaze and Halt was already mounted on his little grey horse. The horse was smaller than either Blaze or Shadow.

"Where are we going Gilan," Justin asked.

"I will let you know when we get there, now come on," Gilan said. Justin, sensing Gilan was in a hurry, quickly tacked and mounted Shadow.

The three Rangers took off towards Redmont. Justin let his eyes scan the grounds. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but Gilan had always taught him to do that. They reached a small clearing just outside Wensley Village.

"We are here," Gilan called over his shoulder. Justin frowned again.

"What are we doing here?" Justin asked.

"You will see," Gilan said. Halt had already moved on towards the village. Gilan dismounted and loosened Blaze's girth strap. Justin did the same with Shadow.

* * *

Rodney was lying underneath a large tree in the Battleschool yard. Chase lay beside him. It was Saturday and that meant the cadets had a day to themselves. Rodney's only family was in another fief so he wasn't sure what to do with himself. William and Trevor (who had both gotten the day off from their respective mentors) finally came to join them. Chase nodded a greeting to each of them.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Trevor asked.

"No idea, my dad is one of the instructors and my mom is out of the village so I have no plans of going anywhere," Chase said.

"Well lying around underneath the trees seems so boring," Rodney said. He rose to his feet.

"Let's at least practice if we got nothing else to do," Rodney suggested. Chase groaned.

"Come on its Saturday! That's our day off, shouldn't we spend it doing something fun for a change," Chase complained. Before Rodney could answer someone else butted in.

"Practicing on a Saturday…now that is what I like to hear," Halt's familiar sarcastic voice came. Rodney glanced up. Halt was wrapped in his clock and wasn't far from them either. Chase and Trevor nervously scrambled to their feet. William wasn't as nervous and simply stood up. He nodded a greeting towards Halt as if he was meeting an old friend.

"Hello Halt, what are you doing here?" Rodney asked.

"Well I came to pick up you, but I guess your friends can come along as well," Halt said.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked.

"You will see soon enough, and you already admitted you have no idea what you want to do so why should it matter where we are going as long as I have a proportion for you?" Halt asked. Chase frowned not quite understanding. Rodney decided they could be here all day trying to understand anything Halt said decided the best course of action was just to get going.

"We will catch up in a sec Halt," Rodney said addressing Halt, and then he turned to the others, "let's grab our horses and go with him".

The group returned with their horses. Rodney was on Star, Chase was on his white stallion (Snow Drift), William was on an elegant chestnut gelding (Duke), and Trevor was on a two year old colt (Stardust) who needed to be exercised. Halt was waiting for them on his little horse. Compared to the Battlehorses and even William's horse Halt's horse was small.

"Let's go," Halt said. He gave the little horse a squeeze and took off. The others followed. They had no idea where Halt was going but Halt seemed to. They made a wide arch around Wensley village and came to a stop outside a small clearing. Two other horses were all ready there grazing peacefully. One was a tall bay horse with a white blaze. The other horse was slightly smaller and was all black.

"Here we are," Halt said. Confused the teenagers dismounted their respective horses, and after losing girth straps and tying the horses up they turned to Halt. The Ranger simply left his little horse where he was only losing the girth strap.

"Where exactly is here?" Rodney asked.

"Here is with me," came a very familiar voice. Rodney turned and saw Gilan. The tall Ranger was smiling at him. Chase shifted uncomfortably as did Trevor. Rodney couldn't see Gilan as a Ranger but as his brother, and to him that made all the difference.

"Gilan! I am so happy to see you again," Rodney said moving forward and embracing Gilan. The Ranger returned the hug. Chase was frowning, but in seeing Rodney's reaction had relaxed.

"I am confused you know him?" Chase asked.

"Yea he is my half-brother…on my father's side," Rodney explained. Chase made a 'O' with his mouth.

"So what are you doing here?" Rodney asked.

"Remembering after your Choosing I told you I would teach you how to use a sword…well today is your first day," Gilan said.

"Awesome!" Rodney said.

"Care to introduce me?" Gilan asked.

"Oh, right! This is Trevor, that's William, and this is Chase. Trevor and Will were two of my Wardmates. Trevor is in hoseschool with Ulf, William is in training to become a courier, and Chase is one of my new found friends. He is in my class and his dad is Sir Morton," Rodney said. Gilan nodded making a mental note of each.

"Justin come here," Gilan called. Justin emerged from the clearing and spotted Rodney.

"Rodney!" he cried and ran straight towards him. He nearly tackled him.

"How have you been Justin?" Rodney asked.

"Doing well, I do believe this is my calling. I can do all the things I used to get into trouble for, from sneaking around, to climbing. I love it!" Justin said. Rodney grinned broadly.

"Glad you are enjoying being a Ranger, so can we start?" Rodney asked. Gilan chuckled.

"As you wish," he said. The group followed Gilan into the small clearing. William, Chase, Justin, and Trevor sat with Halt along the outer edge of the clearing. Rodney was first up.

Gilan threw him a practice sword, and found one of his own.

"I want to see how good you are Rodney…come at me," Gilan said. Gilan had decided to start with practice swords (learning from his time with Horace that both boys might be reluctant to go after him with a real sword). His sword was still down in a lazy position.

Rodney made a swing at Gilan seeing the sword down he fully expected to give Gilan a good solid whack. Gilan had other ideas, however and his sword flew into position almost like magic blocking the sword and stopping it.

That was how most of Rodney's session went, Justin watched from the side lines impressed. Gilan was calm and cool headed as Rodney became more and more irritated as he struggled to break Gilan's impressive guard. Finally Gilan had decided the 'mock' fight had gone on long enough.

Rodney's breathing was ragged. This time when Gilan stopped the blow he maneuvered it away from him and forced the sword down stepping on it.

"I think we are done," he said calmly. Gilan wasn't even bothered. Blue met blue and Rodney controlled his breathing and stepped out of the way.

"Nicely done Rodney, Justin you are up," Gilan said once he was sure Rodney was calm.

Justin picked up the practice sword and moved in on Gilan. Unlike Rodney Justin wasn't as quick. He was cautious as he sized up his mentor. Justin had always been the one to take his time before rushing into things. But he like his brother was no match for Gilan. Gilan blocked each and every sword strike with ease. Justin tried not to get frustrated like Rodney but it was tough.

"We are done, Justin," Gilan said when Justin's breathing became ragged. Justin nodded and disengaged. Gilan was looking very pleased.

"You both have done really well," Gilan said. The two boys glowed with the praise.

"Rodney try not to get so flustered when things don't go your way and also you may be a little overconfident. Confidence is a good thing but only in amble amounts. I saw you expect to break through my guard, you were fully prepared and that sent you of balance when I got it," Gilan said looking at Rodney. The big boy nodded he could see where Gilan was coming from.

"As for you Justin, don't try and overpower me. You are smaller than I am which means you have less reach. Use your size to your advantage and don't let me take advantage of it," Gilan said addressing Justin.

"You really gave me the run around," Justin said ruefully. Gilan smiled gently at him.

"It just takes practice, I want you both practicing ok. As Halt used to say 'Practice makes Perfect'…and yes I hated hearing too," Gilan said when both boys groaned.

Gilan heard a warning call from the three Ranger horses. Halt looked up and turned toward the direction of the horses. A large boy was moving towards the group. The teens groaned, the boy was none other than Ryan.

"Hello, Ryan," Rodney said.

"What are you up too?" Ryan asked, the sneer evident in his voice.

"Practicing," Rodney said slowly as if trying to decide what to say and what not to say.

"Really? With who?" Ryan asked, his tone indicated he knew full well 'who' it was and found that fact very amusing.

"My brothers, and mind I ask what you want," Rodney said. Ryan snorted.

"I am here for an experiment…to see how the three of you can possibly get along," Ryan said with a laugh.

"I mean your older brother is a coward and your twin isn't cut out for knight school so why hang with them?" Ryan asked.

"Gilan isn't a coward!" Justin snapped.

"Justin I can fight my own fight," Gilan said softly. He moved over towards Ryan, eyeing the boy with disgust.

"If you are so brave let's see how you handle," Gilan said softly. Ryan snorted once more.

"Ranger's don't use swords, so this will not be much of a challenge," Ryan sneered. Gilan didn't bother to reply.

Ryan made a move for him and Gilan parried easily. Unlike with Justin and Rodney, both of whom Gilan was merely evaluating, Gilan was teaching a lesson this time around. Once Gilan got a good idea of Ryan's fighting style he fully worked around it. The practice sword slammed into Ryan's side and back. Gilan was in complete control not letting Ryan get a whack in but giving the boy a number of bruises in the process.

"Ok, I have had enough!" Ryan wailed. Gilan pulled up.

"Let that be a lesson too you kid, be careful who you mess with," Gilan warned. Ryan retreated back to his horse and left. Halt snorted.

"Bloody coward," he said.

"Gilan can I ask you something?" Rodney asked. He noticed Gilan biting his lip to keep from retorting. Once he was sure the remark would not come out he nodded.

"Ryan said during the second war with Morgarath, some knights saw you crying…is there any truth to that at all?" Rodney asked. Both boys were surprised to see Gilan nod.

"It wasn't because I was a coward it was because I felt guilty," Gilan said. Justin frowned.

"You felt guilty for what?" he asked.

"Well I was with Halt's apprentice of the time Will and Horace. We were headed to Celtica when we found out that a good majority of the villagers had been captured and turned into slaves. I decided to go back and alert Duncan. On the way back to pick up the boys I found out that Will had gotten caught at a bridge. I thought if I had stayed with him he wouldn't have gotten captured," Gilan explained.

"That's terrible! But it wasn't your fault," Justin said. Gilan only smiled.

"I don't like people talking about me behind my back any more then you and Halt do," came a familiar voice.

"Hey Will," Gilan greeted.

* * *

You know Will had to show up soon. I love Will and I am very happy for a chance to put him in the story. I am thinking next chapter that the boys will meet Jenny :). Also do you want to see the boys try and have their own girls or should I wait a bit. Also how much Gil-Jenny do you want to see? Let me know! Please review and hopefully enjoy!


	7. My Love for You is Ridiculous

Alright be warned this is going to be a long update. So I have had a lot of thought about where I am going for the story and I would like some help. My plan is to have Gil and Jenny get married sometime during this story and then have them expecting a child. I don't read very many stories that involve romances and as such suck at writing them. If you guys have any ideas for scenes I would gladly appreciate them. I have also thought about turning this into a series. That was my plan anyway and have it cover the apprenticeship of the boys but then I thought why stop there. I could cover their families and make the series more about the Davidson family (Gilan-Jenny, Rodney, Justin, any of their kids and significant others). If you like that idea let me know. Also the title for this was something that was stuck in my head, it is from the song Did I Mention from the movie Descendants. Sorry if it doesn't fit but I have been listening to that song and Rotten to Core for a while now and could not help myself.

 **Disclaimer: I only own the teenagers all other characters go to the awesome John Flangan (expect he didn't put Gil and Jenny together *silently pouts*)**

* * *

 **My Love for You is Ridiculous**

"How nice it is to see you Gil," Will greeted. Gilan smiled in return.

"Guys this is Will Treaty a close friend of mine and one of the Rangers of Redmont Fief," Gilan explained. The teens jerked up at the name, everyone had heard of Will Treaty he was pretty famous.

"That Will!" Chase blurted out, and then he covered his mouth embarrassed. Will wasn't even offended he chuckled.

"Yes that Will," he said and then he turned back to Gil, "so if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here and how did I get brought up?" Will asked. Halt sighed and Will just grinned at him.

"Well I brought my apprentice down here to see his brother and give both of my brothers some lessons in swordsman ship. As for how you got brought up we were discussing Celtica," Gilan said.

"Oh well I suppose that makes sense," Will said. Gilan nodded and glanced up at the sky.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I am very hungry so I am headed into the village," Gilan said.

"Hoping to see someone Gil?" Will asked with a grin.

"Maybe," Gilan said. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," he repeated.

"Would you two leave me alone," Gilan said and retreated, heading over to Blaze. Justin and Rodney watched their older brother leave more than a little puzzled.

Will chuckled, "touchy subject I guess," he said. Halt shrugged.

"Let's go see what Gil is up too," whispered Rodney. Justin nodded and the teens left the small clearing and decided to follow Gilan at a safe distance of course. They were wise enough to understand that Gilan wouldn't want them trailing him.

Halt watched them go and smirked.

"He is going to have to come clean soon," Halt said. Will laughed.

"I wish he would hurry up already," Will said. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"You realize you took ages to finally propose to Alyss so you have no room to talk. Besides Gilan will have to introduce her to the boys soon if they are to go anywhere," Halt said. Will frowned.

"Why is that such a problem?" he asked.

"Assuming you had a younger sibling would you really want to tell them you are dating someone? That is the kind of thing siblings usually love to tease each other about," Halt said.

"He could just ask for help," Will said.

"Kind of hard when we will not quit teasing him about it," Halt pointed out.

"You have a point I guess. Jenny keeps asking me if I know anything," Will said.

"Well if he wants our help he will ask for it, but if he is wise he will ask Pauline or Alyss…they will be much more help," Halt said.

"You probably right, want to stop by The Heaped Platter for lunch," Will asked.

"You mean so we can spy on Gil…of course I am coming," Halt replied.

* * *

Gilan headed towards Wensley village at a quick pace.

 _"_ _She isn't going anywhere you know"_

 _"_ _I know Blaze but I don't Will or Halt following me"_

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"_ _You tease me enough as it is Blaze I don't need anyone else teasing me"_

 _"_ _Now why would I do that?"_

 _"_ _Because you love teasing me about everything"_

 _"_ _First of all I do not second of all I think you should hurry up and ask Jenny to marry you…I would love to see her more often"_

 _"_ _Of course you would Blaze…she gives you an apple every time I bring you up"_

 _"_ _That's not the only reason"_

 _"_ _Ok then give me ten"_

 _"…"_

Gilan brought Blaze to a halt just outside of the village and dismounted. He loosened her girth strap and headed towards The Heaped Platter. It was rush hour so the streets were crowded, but Gilan was used to going to places unseen and easily and silently navigated the crowd.

* * *

Justin, Rodney, William, Chase, and Trevor reached the outside of the village and left their horses.

 _"_ _You sure this is a good idea?"_

 _"_ _Why wouldn't it be Shadow?"_

 _"_ _I can think of a couple of reasons and a big one involves an arrow in some vital part of your body"_

 _"_ _Gil will not shoot me I am his brother"_

 _"_ _You try and mess with a man's love life you are asking for it"_

 _"_ _How do you know he is in love?"_

 _"_ _Why else would he be sneaking around unseen?"_

 _"_ _You don't know everything Shadow"_

 _"_ _Maybe not but I still think you should reconsider"_

Ignoring Shadow Justin led the way as they followed Gilan. The tall Ranger weaved in and out of the crowd as if he had done this hundreds of times. Justin, being held up by Rodney, Chase, William, and Trevor, had a much more difficult time.

When they finally caught up they were just outside The Heaped Platter. Gilan was near a back alley that was relatively quiet. A woman opened the door and walked out. She had blond curly hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an apron and smiled when she saw Gilan. Finding a place close to the street, to cover any noise they made, the teens settled down to listen. Justin and Rodney had no idea what was going to happen if they were caught but it probably wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Hey Gil!" Jenny said as she closed the door.

"Hey Jen, it's good to see you," Gilan said embracing her warmly. The two shared a kiss.

"Will says you got a new apprentice," Jenny said.

"Yea my half-brother Justin," Gilan said. Jenny smiled.

"We have got to quit doing this," she said.

"I need to avoid Will and Halt ok, they will not quit teasing me," Gilan said. Jenny laughed and gave him another kiss.

"Alyss is going to have to have a talk with Will soon," Jenny said. Gilan chuckled.

"Do your brothers know about us?" she asked.

"Not yet…I am not sure how to bring it up, in truth I am a little scared," Gilan said softly.

"I can understand that, but I want to meet them," Jenny said. Gilan smiled at her.

"You will love them," he said. He glanced up as if checking for eavesdroppers.

"You are always so paranoid Gil," Jenny said giggling.

"No harm in checking Jen…you got a spot open?" Gilan asked.

"Of course," Jenny said, with a smile that lit up her whole face.

Just as they turned to head inside the restaurant the door flew open and out came Hope. Chub had liked the idea of splitting Hope's apprenticeship between him in the castle and Jenny at the Heaped Platter. Hope was getting lots of work done and Jenny had put her to work in the restaurant. Hope didn't really mind because Jenny was her idol.

"Hello Lady Jenny…and hello Ranger," Hope greeted. Gilan flushed a very bright shade of red. Hope glanced between the two of them.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Hope said. Gilan flushed another shade of bright red.

"Yes I have a boyfriend this is Gilan," Jenny said. Hope smiled at Gilan.

"You are Rodney and Justin's older brother right?" she asked. Gilan nodded.

"Yes I am," he said.

* * *

Trevor, Rodney, Chase, and William who weren't used to being still so long tried to loosen their muscles. Unfortunately for them they made a little too much racket. Justin saw Gilan jerk his gaze hit the boxes the teens were hiding behind.

"No one move," Justin said softly.

"Halt if you are back there I am going to kill you," Gilan threatened. Halt and Will had just arrived.

"We are over here," Will said. Gilan frowned.

"Boys come out from back there," Gilan said.

Trevor, Rodney, Chase, William, and Justin made their way out from the hiding place.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" Gilan asked sternly. Despite the stern tone Gilan was a little flustered.

"Sorry Gilan…my curiosity got the better of me…I wanted to see where you were headed," Justin said softly. Gilan sighed.

"Well since you are here you might as well meet my girlfriend Jenny," Gilan said.

"Nice to meet you my lady," Rodney said with a note of formality. Jenny giggled.

"Just Jenny or Jen will do Rodney," Jenny said. Rodney smiled in return.

"Well it is lunch rush so I best get you set up in a hurry," Jenny said.

Gilan headed inside The Heaped Platter with Jenny and the others followed. Jenny had some tables set up already for the group.

Chase, William, and Trevor found their own table towards the front, Halt and Will got a table towards the back in a coroner, and Rodney, Gilan, and Justin took another table in a coroner.

Jenny took everyone's order and went to prepare it. As the group ate there was little to no talking. Gilan wasn't sure what to say. Normally outgoing Gilan was shy around Jenny and he simply could not help it.

"Hey Gil….what can you tell us about Jenny?" Justin asked. Gilan stopped mid bite.

"Well Jenny is a childhood friend of Will's. She was raised in the Redmount Ward like you guys and she became Chub's apprentice. We meet at Halt and Pauline's wedding and fell in love. We have been in love ever since," Gilan said.

"Are you going to marry her?" Rodney asked. Justin nudged him.

"That's the plan but when is anyone's guess," Gilan said. Justin frowned.

"Why wait you two obviously love each other," Justin said. Gilan sighed.

"It isn't that simple Justin. Not only will she have to be emigrated into the family, and you two barely know her, but I have yet to get the courage to ask her. Will had the hardest time proposing to Alyss and Halt waited ages to finally propose. We are all shy when it comes to our significant others and that is the problem. Knights don't have that problem but for some reason Rangers do," Gilan said softly.

"Well maybe we should all hang out sometime…like a family," Rodney suggested. Gilan smiled.

"I would like that…for now I am going to see if I can steal Jenny from the kitchen. I will let you guys catch up," Gilan said. He rose from his spot and headed towards the kitchens. Rodney and Justin watched him go.

"We should do something Justin," Rodney said. Justin nodded.

"But what?" he asked.

"When in doubt ask William," Rodney said. Justin laughed.

"Let's go," he said. The two teenagers left the table and headed over to William.

"Hey William we need your help," Justin said. The diplomat in training looked up at them.

"Oh?" he said, "what sort of help?" he asked.

"Well it isn't really for us we were wondering if you could help Gilan and Jenny," Rodney said. William frowned.

"They seem to be doing just fine," he said.

"They really like each other and Gilan is too scared to ask Jenny out. You seem to have an answer for everything…we were wondering if you could give us some advice," Justin said. William smiled.

"I can try," he said.

"Great let's go," Justin said. The three teenagers left The Heaped Platter and headed back towards the horses. The whole way back Justin and Rodney wondered what it would be like to have a Sister-in-law.

* * *

Already had a long AN at the top so please review and hopefully enjoy!


	8. Masters of Love

Here is chapter 8! I love writing this story arch I really do. I also love doing one-shots since I can basically upload those whenever and they don't have to have a plot not really. If you want to see one-shots for this series let me know. I also want to thank **The Phoenix Reporter** for me to make a reference to a location I mentioned in a one-shot. I realized reading that one-shot again that I really liked the location. It felt like a lovely place to propose. Also thanks for all the reviews this gets. It is doing so much better then my first attempt at this story so this one could defiantly go further.

 **Disclaimer: I only own the twins William and Hope everyone else belongs to John.**

* * *

 **Masters of Love**

The weeks since Gilan had introduced Jenny to the boys Gilan had kept Justin very busy. Justin wasn't really surprised by this revelation; the fact was Gilan wasn't stupid. He knew if he kept Justin busy his brother couldn't tease him constantly. Justin didn't mind the extra work load he just hoped Gilan would let him go to the Harvest Festival in a few months time. That was when the plan was supposed to be put in motion.

Rodney was working with William and Hope in Redmont while Justin was supposed to be working with Gilan. That of course was easier said than done, but Justin was up for the challenge. At this particular moment Gilan was out of the cabin dealing with the substitute Baron. The normal Baron of the fief had been injured in a scuffle a while back and his son was taking over. The Baron's son was not only self absorbed but he was also an idiot.

Gilan had been working with him in trying to make sure the fief ran smoothly while the official Baron recovered. Naturally the Baron's son was giving Gilan a hard time and wasn't willing to cooperate with the Ranger. Gilan had been moody ever since.

He returned to the cabin in his usual ill manner that had taken hold since the Baron's son had become acting Baron. Gilan maneuvered into the cabin and Justin quickly covered up his letter to Rodney not wanting Gilan to see it, and went to work on his tactic problems (that he should have been done with by now). Gilan glanced over and noticed that they were only half done and frowned.

"What have you been up to Justin I would have thought you would be done by now," Gilan said frowning.

"I know Gilan but I have been kind of busy doing sword practices," Justin said. It was partially the truth; he had been practicing his swordsman ship for a good junk of the morning. Gilan sighed.

"While I am happy you are enjoying swordwork…which is more then I can say for a few people who I will not name, you really should be working on the stuff I give you, you know. The annual Ranger Gathering can't be that far off," Gilan said.

"I know Gil I am sorry I will be done soon," Justin said. He didn't want Gilan to be angry with him. As he worked through the problem he glanced up to see Gilan sharpening his sword. The blade was already razor sharp but one of Gilan's quirks Justin had picked up on was that whenever Gilan was nervous or irritated he would sharpen his sword. He sharpened it regularly anyway but he had been sharpening it at least twice a day this past little bit. Justin really wished he would sharpen his and save him the trouble.

"How did it go?" Justin asked. Gilan stopped sharpening his sword and looked up.

"I really wish I could throw the moron into the moat. I mean seriously the guy is an idiot. He makes Montague look like a well trained puppy," Gilan grumbled. Justin looked at Gilan curiously.

"Sorry inside joke, anyway his father will be out of the infirmary in a few days time then I can go wallop some manners into the brat," Gilan said.

"Can't you get in trouble for that?" Justin asked with a small smile. Gilan shrugged.

"Hey it worked for Halt. You need to finish your tactic problems so I can fix us some dinner," Gilan said.

As they eat dinner Justin knew what needed to be done. He had to get Gilan to come with him to the Harvest Festival which wasn't far away.

"Gil, can I ask you a question?" Justin asked. Gilan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know can you?" he asked back.

"Fine then may I ask you a question," Justin replied.

"Fire away," Gilan said.

"Well the Harvest Festival is coming up soon and I was wondering if I could…." Justin started but Gilan was already nodding.

"You may have been born in Caraway but you were raised in Redmont. I will let you have the day off," Gilan said.

"What will you do?" Justin asked. Gilan shrugged.

"Paperwork most likely," he said gloomily.

"Can you come with us?" Justin asked. Gilan frowned.

"You want your big brother tagging along with you?" Gilan asked.

"Why not," Justin said.

"Well it beats paperwork so I guess I will come," Gilan said with a shrug.

* * *

The day of the Harvest Festival had arrived and the two Rangers had gotten up early to head out towards Redmont. When they arrived Justin could hear the voices of excited children. He remembered the times he had been out here with the other wards. Martin had been with them and as usual took basically all the fun out of it. Justin broke off from Gilan and headed over to here he knew Rodney was going to be. Gil took Blaze out to meet up with Halt and Will who were talking quietly by a tree. Beside Will was a black and white dog…a Border Shepherd, Justin now recognized. She was panting underneath a tree with a rounded belly just visible. Justin thought she would have puppies soon.

"Well Rodney you ready?" Justin asked when he brought Shadow to a stop by Star.

"Yep hope it works," Rodney said. William and Hope headed over to the twins.

 _"_ _I know you Rangers never take our advice but I still tell you this is a terrible idea,"_

 _"_ _Fortune favors the bold Shadow,"_

 _"_ _Does it favor the stupid?"_

 _"_ _It is a good idea Shadow,"_

 _"_ _How is it anything Rodney comes up with be considered a good idea?"_

 _"_ _Actually it was Hope's idea"_

 _"_ _Then why did I hear Hope complaining about it earlier"_

 _"_ _Shadow have a little faith please"_

 _"_ _You will need a miracle, but whatever it's your funeral"_

Justin decided it was best to ignore Shadow's commentary. While Shadow was generally right he thought this time he was wrong.

"Alright Hope you go get Jenny and lead her to the place she told you about. Justin you think you can get Gil to follow you to the place?" Rodney asked.

"I can try but Gilan is incredibly stubborn so not sure how to work it," Justin replied.

"Well if this doesn't work we are in hell of a lot of trouble," Rodney said.

 _"_ _My point exactly"_

 _"_ _Shadow shut up"_

Justin headed over to Gilan. He had left Blaze underneath a tree for some shade and was talking happily with Will. The dog lying by Will looked up and at Justin as he approached. She rose to her feet and Justin could see her rounded belly even more clearly now.

"Oh hey Justin," Gilan said turning around.

"Is she friendly?" Justin asked.

"Yea her name is Ebony but everyone just calls her Eb. She is going to be having puppies soon," Will said. Ebony approached Justin and he scratched her behind the ears.

"What is it Justin?" Gilan asked.

"Can you come with me please?" he asked.

"Why do you need something?" Gilan asked.

"Well kind of I want to show you something," Justin said slowly. Gilan frowned and looked over at Will and Halt. Will shrugged and Halt was as grim faced as ever.

"Alright I will go with you," Gilan said slowly. He grabbed Blaze and followed Justin. His curiosity was peaked and he had no idea what Justin was up too.

Justin led the way to the clearing where Gilan and Jenny were known to sneak off too. Hope had said that it was one of Jenny's favorite places to visit with Gilan. There was a stream running through it and Gilan loved the peace and quiet that came with it.

As they rode up Blaze rumbled a warning. Gilan brought her to a stop and asked one word:

"Where?"

The mare pointed to Gilan's left. Justin was quieting Shadow with a touch much like he knew what was going on. Before Gilan could ask Jenny came into view. Gilan was a little startled surprised to see her.

"Oh hi Jen…what are you doing here?" Gilan asked once he could find his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing but Hope said she wanted to show me something…I didn't realize she meant this," Jenny said. Hope was standing beside Jenny and beamed at Gilan. Gilan felt that feeling once more that he had been set up.

"Well look at the time! We really should be going Hope," Justin said and gave Shadow a squeeze. The little horse turned around and headed back the way they had come. Hope retreated from the couple as well and followed Justin. Rodney was waiting nearby.

* * *

"You think it will work?" Rodney asked when Justin squeezed in beside him with Shadow.

"It better or we are both goners," Justin replied.

"It is so romantic," Hope said with a small smile. Rodney filed that piece of information away for later.

"Well Gilan…now that we are here together want to go down by the stream?" Jenny asked.

"Might as well," Gilan said and dismounted Blaze. He gave the mare the hand signal for stay then followed Jenny through the trees.

"Let's let them have their peace," Hope said softly. Rodney was perfectly happy with the suggestion because that gave him time to catch up with Justin. The teenagers left the clearing. They would find out what happened soon enough they were sure.

* * *

"Wow Gilan! The picnic was so pretty," Jenny said. Gilan had to admit she was right. The picnic was beautiful to look at. There was a blanket laid out right by the stream with some of Gil's and Jenny's favorite foods. The leaves were changing and Gilan realized the time was now.

While he was slightly irritated with his brothers he could see that they were on to something. The scenery was perfect and even Horace wouldn't have gotten this luck. The couple sat down on the blanket and begins to eat the meal that had been prepared. Gilan was willing to bet that Hope had prepared the food because Rodney hadn't been taught how to cook anything yet (he was stuck with field rations a fact he complained about a few times in letters to Gilan) and Justin most certainly hadn't tried because Gilan didn't trust him not to burn down the cabin.

They talked about what was going on in each of their fiefs and what everyone was up too. According to Jenny Alyss was just starting to show signs of being pregnant. Gilan was thrilled for Will and knew Jenny would be eager to help Alyss with the new kid.

As they talked Gilan began to relax, he was glad for the feeling the place brought. It was comfort and the only two people out here was him and Jenny. Jenny finished her plate and rose to leave. She smiled at Gilan.

"Well I guess I best be going," she said.

"Jen hold on," Gilan said. Gilan decided that now was the time. Halt had once told him how much he regretted not marrying Pauline earlier and Gilan couldn't let such a good opportunity slip past. Jenny turned to him.

"Yes?" she asked. Gilan took a deep breath.

"Jenny you are the most beautiful person in the world to me. When we met all those years ago at Halt and Pauline's wedding I fell in love with you. I knew there was a spark between us. You weren't afraid of me. You make me forget what I want to say and you are the only person to make me shy. I can't imagine my life without you Jenny and that is why I have waited so long. I was worried you would say no and I didn't want my heart to break. But I am willing to take the chance….will you marry me?" Gilan asked. Jenny put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Gilan! Of course I will," she said tears streaming from her eyes as she ran towards him. Gilan wrapped her in a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Sorry I didn't bring a ring…this kind of caught me off guard," Gilan said. Jenny laughed.

"That's ok Gil…let's head back and tell the others," she said. Gilan smiled.

"You got it," he said.

The engaged couple cleaned up the little picnic and headed back towards the Harvest Festival. The sun was going down and Gilan realized that if it hadn't been for the twins he might not have proposed for another few years or longer. Not that he was ever going to openly thank them….that would be embarrassing.

* * *

What did you think about the chapter. I thought it was silly that only Will had a dog and since I love dogs I had to bring some puppies in to the series. If you guys want to give some name suggestions you can. I plan to give one of Eb's puppies to Gilan which you will find out more about in a later chapter. Also do you want Alyss to have a girl or a boy or twins? Leave name suggestions if you have any but only for the girl (Will's first born if a guy is going to be Daniel because I think it is appropriate). Also next chapter they will tell everyone so I will let you guys try and play a guessing game on what will happen. I swear my AN's get longer every time. Sorry about that but please review and enjoy!


	9. Engaged

Here is chapter 9! I normally wouldn't update this so quickly but this is what I have been in the mood for so that is what I write. I have found with series that I start like this I almost always do one-shots for. This one evidently is no exception and now has it's own one shots. I think the reason I ended up deciding to do that (I hadn't planed to) is because I really wasn't sure how I wanted to cover Gil and Jenny's weeding. I couldn't decide if I wanted a whole chapter on it somewhere in here or just a brief mention. Then I didn't want to try and write a long chapter on it either so that happened. Let me know what you prefer.

 **Disclaimer: I only own the twins William and Hope everyone else belongs to John.**

* * *

 **Engaged**

Will, Alyss, Pauline, and Halt sat at a picnic table under a large tree. Alyss was beside Will with one hand on her bump, while Halt and Pauline were on the other side of the table. The Harvest Festival was over and pretty much everyone was already heading back to their dorms. Hope had headed back towards the castle with William and Rachel. Chase had wanted to tell Rodney he was heading back to the barracks but upon seeing Halt had went back on his own (Chase was still scared of Halt). Rodney was lying on his back beside Ebony while Star grazed nearby. Justin was sitting on the other side of Ebony scratching the Border Shepherd's ears.

"I wonder what is taking Gil so long. He will want to be back soon if he is going to make it back to Whitby with you before it gets to dark," Pauline said.

"I wouldn't worry Gil can take care of himself," Halt said. Pauline frowned.

"I never said I was worried I just wonder what is taking him so long," Pauline said. Halt shrugged and went back to drinking a cup of coffee. Will was also drinking his own cup of coffee while Pauline and Alyss were drinking some kind of herbal tea.

"Well if he doesn't show up soon I guess I can take Justin back to Whitby," Halt said looking up at the sun.

"I don't need a babysitter," Justin complained.

"I don't like babysitting," Halt countered and Pauline nudged him.

"Then why will you take me back when I am perfectly cable of finding my own way back?" Justin asked, trying and failing to make a perfect eyebrow raise.

"Well Justin I hear there is some trouble in your fief, and I am sure Gilan wouldn't want you going back on your own," Halt replied, "oh and by the way that is not how to do our eyebrow raise," Halt added. Justin snorted.

Will and Halt raised an eyebrow at the snort. Before Justin could reply the horses rumbled a warning. Halt and Will glanced up as did Justin. They turned to look at the direction the horses were pointing. Justin spotted the bay mare that was Gilan's mount. His brother was leading the mare over to the makeshift camp and Justin spotted someone else behind him. Jenny had her arms wrapped around Gilan's waist and her head was resting on his back since she couldn't reach his shoulder. Out of the three of them Gilan was the only one taller than his significant other.

"Well Gilan you took your lovely time," Halt commented dryly. Alyss coughed elegantly to keep from laughing. Gilan ignored Halt for the time being and helped Jenny off Blaze. Ebony rose from her spot and wondered over to the engaged couple. Jenny gave her a bone to gnaw on.

"I can be late from time to time," Gilan finally answered leading Jenny over to the table. Will moved over a little so she could sit down.

"Yes from time to time I suppose but I got a feeling someone kept you," Halt replied eyeing Jenny meaningfully. Jenny giggled; Rodney and Justin exchanged a glance.

"I give in she kept me…we kind of lost track of time," Gilan said. Alyss smilled.

"It's not a problem," she said.

"Jen tells me you are expecting," Gilan said. Alyss nodded.

"I am kind of nervous," Alyss said.

"How is the name search going?" Pauline asked.

"Well we have agreed that if it is a boy we will name him Daniel, after Will's father. If it is a girl we have no idea. I want to name her Lilly but Will wants to name her Evanlyn," Alyss said. Gilan chuckled.

"What is wrong with Evanlyn?" he asked innocently. Alyss glared at him.

"I think you know what's wrong with Evanlyn Gilan Davidson," Alyss said. Justin and Rodney were lost but Pauline was trying to hide a smile and Halt simply raised an eyebrow. Will knew that Halt was clearly amused. Jenny just smiled.

"Well if we are done playing catch up I am going to call it a night," Halt said.

"Actually there is one more thing," Gilan said. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked as he went to finish his coffee.

"We are getting married," Gilan said casually. Halt nearly choked on his coffee and Pauline had to hit him on the back.

"Did I miss something?" Halt asked once he was sure the coffee would stay down.

"We are getting married," Gilan said. Alyss rose from her spot and moved over to Jenny giving her a hug.

"I am so happy for you," she said. Jenny grinned.

"So how did he do it?" Alyss asked eager for details. Justin and Rodney gave each other a discreet high five.

"Well someone set up a picnic for us and we talked for a while about what was happening and then he just asked! It was so sweet," Jenny said dreamily.

"You sure you didn't butcher it Gil?" Will teased.

"I couldn't have possibly butchered it anymore then your proposal. I mean your proposal was terrible. Seriously who says after seeing his best friend announce his marriage, 'You know maybe you and I should think about doing something like that'," Gilan said. Rodney begin laughing hysterically.

"That's terrible," he cried through his laughter.

"Tell me about it," Alyss said slyly and Will pouted.

"Well I am happy for you two," Halt said rising from his spot and giving Gilan a pat on the back. Gilan grinned broadly.

"I am just glad that part is over," Gilan said.

"When is the wedding?" Will asked. Gilan flushed.

"No idea," he said.

Everyone laughed.

"I will help you plan the wedding Jen," Alyss said, "I have been dying to plan a weeding for a long time," she added.

"I would like that very much," Jenny said smiling broadly. Gilan looked up at the sky.

"I hate to propose then run but I really should get back to Whitby my love," Gilan said. Jenny nodded and leaned into him and gave him a kiss. Alyss got up and followed her. Halt grabbed Abelard and headed back to Redmont castle with Pauline close behind.

"Gil Eb is going to be having puppies soon; I will safe one for you. Consider it a gift from me," Will said.

"Thanks Will," Gilan said. Will nodded and slapped the side of his leg. Ebony rose to her feet and trotted over to Will and Tug.

"I should go too," Rodney said scrambling to his feet.

"Hold on you two," Gilan said. Rodney and Justin gulped.

"Yes Gil?" Rodney asked.

"Are you guys ok with this?" Gilan asked softly.

"Of course we are ok with it Gilan! We want you to be happy," Justin said.

"I know that is just….I will be spending lots of time with Jenny now and that means I may have less time with you. Not to mention I have no idea how to work out sleeping arrangements," Gilan said.

"That's ok Gil, we are cool with it. You are our older brother and all we want is for you to be happy. You looked out for us all that time we were at the Ward. You and Jenny really love each other and I and Rodney can live with whatever comes with having a sister-in-law," Justin said. Tears touched Gilan's clear blue eyes.

"I am touched thank you boys," he said. Rodney grinned.

"Word of the wise don't ever pull a stunt like that again…understand?" Gilan warned.

"No problem," Rodney said easily. Justin frowned.

"When did you know?" he asked.

"Ever since you found out about Jenny I was worried the two of you would try something," Gilan said.

"And you went along with it?" Rodney asked confused.

"How was I going to stop it?" Gilan countered, "Besides it let me know that you two approved," he added.

"Sorry if we pushed you into something…we just wanted to help," Justin said softly.

"I know that, that is the reason neither of you have been shot…just don't do it again," Gilan said.

"We wouldn't," the boys coursed.

"Good. Now you better get off to the Battleschool Rodney," Gilan said. Rodney nodded and headed over to Star. He couldn't wait to tell the others how well the plan had worked out. Gilan remounted Blaze and Justin mounted Shadow.

 _"_ _See nothing bad happened and now Gil and Jenny are getting married,"_

 _"_ _Just you wait he will remember this and I wouldn't be surprised if you wake up one morning with a bucket of cold water thrown over you,"_

 _"_ _Why are you so moody all of a sudden Shadow?"_

 _"_ _I am cautious,"_

 _"_ _Sure,"_

Justin didn't bother to talk to Shadow anymore. Gilan rode at a quick pace and when they reached the cabin he groomed and untacked Blaze. Once that was done he headed inside and started writing letters to some of his best childhood friends. Gilan had no doubt that Sir Rodney would hear about the engagement soon, either from Rodney or Halt, and Gilan hopped he would be at the wedding. Rodney had worked with Gilan when he was apprenticed to Halt and the two always tried to keep in touch.

"Any plans for the wedding?" Justin asked causally.

"First of all it is none of your business at the moment and second of all didn't you hear Alyss. She and Jenny are planning the wedding not me," Gilan said. Justin grinned.

"But you are the groom to-be so surely you have some input," Justin said.

"Why do you want to know?" Gilan asked.

"I just want to know if I have to do anything important so I have time to find a date," Justin said easily. Gilan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure you can find a date?" he asked. Justin slapped him.

"I am good looking thank you very much," Justin said, "Besides I am told I look like dad," he added.

"As a matter of fact you do but I don't see how that is going to help you," Gilan said wirily. Justin slapped him again. Gilan just laughed.

"Easy buddy I would like to not have a bruise before my wedding," he said.

"Gil?" Justin asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to do a good eyebrow raise? Halt says I am doing it wrong, and I have seen the three of you do it before so I want to learn," Justin said.

"Halt is hard to please but let's see it," Gilan replied. Justin tried. Gilan chuckled.

"You aren't perfect that's for sure," Gilan said.

"How do I perfect it," Justin pleaded. He wanted so badly to use it on Rodney sometime.

"Well you can always do what Will did and try by the stream," Gilan suggested.

"I am making dinner want some?" Gilan asked. Justin nodded.

"Then let's go," Gilan said and Justin followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

They are engaged! :) Finally right? Not much more to say but I do have a question. Do you want me to only focus on Gil, Jenny, Justin, and Rodney and any significant others they may or may not have, or do you want to include other characters lives like Will, Alyss, Halt, Pauline, Horace, Cassandra and future princes or princess? I can do one-shots on them as well if you like. Please review and enjoy!


	10. The Wedding

Sorry this took so long but I was kind of stuck and not really in the mood to write. Here is chapter ten. The puppies are introduced in this chapter so thank you **Coffee Monsta** and **Ranger Charlie** for name suggestions for the pups.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice**

* * *

 **The Wedding**

Gilan and Jenny's wedding was becoming the most talked about event in Redmont. Gilan was busy trying to split his time between wedding planning and Justin's training. Justin did what he could to help his older brother and practiced all his Ranger skills so he would be ready for the gathering. This particular day Gilan was in Redmount with his wife-to-be while Justin was practicing shooting around back. Gilan had set up targets at different ranges and positions for Justin to shoot at. The exercise was very tough as Justin had to fire with no more than five seconds elapsing between his shots and he couldn't fire a sighting shot. According to Gilan his mentor had done the same thing for him. Justin sighed as he went to pick up his arrows. His body ached, for he had been practicing most of the morning. Justin was happy to finally complete his assigned quota and head back up to the cabin.

Justin didn't really like his next assignment which was tactics but at least he got to sit down for that. As he started heading back he heard Shadow's warning call. Justin's hand dropped to his throwing knife. The arrows Justin was using were training arrows. They had the same weight as a regular arrow but wouldn't penetrate armor or even do serious damage. The idea was that if the apprentice's aim turned out to be very terrible he wouldn't accidently kill the mentor.

Two horses rode over the bend. One was a big black Battlehorse with a white star the other was a smaller barreled body horse. The man riding the barreled body horse had a Ranger clock on and was slightly taller than Halt but shorter then Gilan. Justin relaxed sensing that whoever was with the Ranger wasn't going to cause any trouble. As they got closer Justin recognized his brother Rodney and he was pretty sure the other person was Crowley.

"Justin there you are!" Rodney cried and squeezed his massive Battlehorse. Star lumbered over to him and Justin had to grin. He was happy to see Rodney again. The two hadn't gotten to spend much time together after The Harvest Festival. Rodney dismounted and went straight to Justin. The two embraced each other as the second rider dismounted.

"Hey Justin," Crowley's friendly voice said. Justin nodded towards his Commandant.

"Little surprised to see you out here Crowley," Justin said. The commandant simply grinned at him.

"Well I like to surprise people from time to time. I actually have something to give you," Crowley said as he dismounted. Justin frowned not long ago Crowley had given him a sword now he was giving him something else.

"I assume you are going to Gil's wedding right?" Crowley asked. Justin nodded then realized Crowley had his back turned to him.

"I have to he is my brother," Justin said.

"Well then you might need this," Crowley said passing Justin a box. Justin took the box and opened it. Inside was a fancy outfit Justin had never seen before. It was stylish that was for sure and on the back of the cape was some stylish arrows. Rodney peered over Justin's shoulder to look at the outfit. He frowned.

"What is it? Justin will not be able to wear that in the field," Rodney said puzzled. Justin had to agree he had no idea what it was. Crowley laughed.

"As Sir Rodney given you your formal outfit yet?" Crowley asked. Rodney nodded.

Sir Rodney had given him the outfit a week ago so Rodney wouldn't look out of place. Rodney didn't mind it really in fact Hope had told him it made him look attractive.

"Well this is the Ranger equivalent. Halt, Will, and Gilan will be wearing theirs so I thought you might want to wear one," Crowley replied.

"Thanks Crowley," Justin said and went to put the box in his room. When he came out Crowley was still waiting for him. Justin raised an eyebrow (he had been practicing hard) and waited for Crowley to speak. The Ranger Commandant was nodding approvingly.

"I was looking for Gilan but since he hasn't come out yet I am going to take a guess and say he isn't here," Crowley said. Justin nodded confirmation.

"Gil is in Redmont with Jenny I think," Justin replied. Crowley nodded then glanced between the two boys.

"Well I am heading into Redmont anyway you two want to come with me?" Crowley asked. Justin pursed his lips and considered the request. He decided one short break wouldn't hurt him and he knew the wedding was on in four days. He still hadn't found a date and wondered what he was going to do about that fact. Crowley's request made that job a little easier.

"I am in for it," Justin said. Crowley nodded and went back to his horse. Justin quickly tacked up Shadow and headed towards Redmont with his brother and Crowley.

Crowley rode in front while the boys caught up with each other behind him. According to Rodney Alyss had given birth to a beautiful baby girl three days previously. She had her mother's blond hair and her father's warm brown eyes. Rodney also talked about Battleschool and how well he was doing in it. Justin talked about his Ranger training with Gilan. As he talked he realized that becoming a Ranger was truly what he wanted. He flashed back to a conversation he had with Gilan on his second day of training.

* * *

 ** _*Flash Back*_**

"Gilan I want to ask you something," Justin said slowly. Gilan looked up from the arrow he was making and regarded his younger brother curiously.

"What is it?"

"I feel conflicted," Justin said. Gilan frowned.

"Why?"

"Well I always wanted to be a knight like dad. I know I am border lined to getting in anyway but I still feel like it is my calling. I mean you could most defiantly be a knight couldn't you," Justin said. Gilan pursed his lips.

"Well I could if I really wanted to but the thing is I didn't," Gilan said. Justin frowned.

"Why not? I simply assumed you were chosen and you didn't have much say in the matter," Justin said surprised. Gilan was shaking his head.

"That isn't how it went down. I felt trapped as a knight. I became bored and frustrated with the life. I had been doing drills since I was nine. I hated it so much. So when I was fourteen I followed Halt into the woods," Gilan said. Justin regarded his mentor as if he had lost all of his senses.

"You followed the Ranger Halt into the woods! What were you thinking?!" Justin cried. Gilan laughed.

"I wasn't thinking I just wanted so badly to go with Halt that I followed him. After a confirmation, which I am sure Halt would love to tell you about if you ever ask, Halt took me on as his apprentice. Dad wasn't angry with me and allowed me to work with Halt," Gilan explained. Justin frowned again. Gilan decided to try another angle.

"You know a friend of mine Will. He had the same trouble you are having. He wanted to be a knight so bad. But Halt saw Ranger skills in him just as I see them in you. Will found out that becoming a Ranger was his true calling. He had a chance to change but he never did," Gilan said.

"Thanks Gil," Justin said. His brother just smiled at him and went back to the task at hand.

 ** _*End Flash Back*_**

* * *

When they reached Redmont Justin quickly spotted Blaze and rode over to her. Gilan and Jenny were on the other side of the tree she was grazing near. Justin Rodney and Crowley dismounted their horses and returned Gilan and Jenny's greetings.

"The wedding is in four days, you guys almost ready?" Crowley asked. Jenny nodded vigorously.

"We can't wait," Jenny said. Gilan grinned at Jenny. Justin knew his brother was beyond excited for the wedding, even if it was going to be a big wedding. Gilan had attended big weddings before and the crowds didn't bother him too much.

Since the wedding was in four days Justin and Gilan decided to stay in Redmont rather then head back to the cabin of course Justin returned to get his outfit and Gil got his. Justin took the time to try and find a date. Thankfully he had William to help him. The diplomat in training was going with Rachel. He knew of a girl a year above him with long black hair and warm brown eyes. Her name was Jessica and the Battleschool apprentice she was planning to go with got into trouble with Rodney. The Battlemaster's punishment forbid him to come to the wedding leaving Jessica without a partner.

Justin was able to woo her easily and she agreed to be his partner. Guests were arriving every day and what little free time Gilan had he spent with Will and a knight neither boy had seen before. He had a Caraway insignia with his uniform. As it turned out the knight was one of Gil's childhood friends, named Jake. He had black hair and green eyes. Jake's father was now the Battlemaster of Caraway and he also happened to be Gilan's Godfather. What startled Justin and Rodney the most was when King Duncan, Princess Cassandra, and Horace arrived.

Both boys knew of Horace the Oakleaf Knight. He was pretty famous throughout the Ward…throughout Araluen really. For the first time in his life Rodney was speechless when Horace and Cassandra turned up. Justin was equally speechless, but thanks to his Ranger training wasn't as obvious.

"Boys this is Princess Cassandra/Evanlyn and this is Horace Altman, or Horace the Oakleaf knight as I am sure you know him as," Gilan said introducing them. Neither boy could say anything then Rodney's sense of duty finally caught up with his shock and he gave Horace a salute.

"Hello sir," Rodney said in a formal tone. Horace chuckled.

"Just Horace for now," he replied. Rodney didn't know what to say. He shifted uncomfortably. Gilan stepped in.

"Relax Rodney Horace isn't king yet," Gilan said softly. Horace seemed to realize he was intimidating Rodney and gave him a calming smile.

"Your Gil's half brother right?" he asked. Rodney nodded. He then turned to Gilan.

"How do you know Horace and Princess Cassandra so well?" he asked. Justin was just as curious and waited patiently for an explanation.

"Well Horace went with me to Celtica and that is where we found the Princess who called herself Evanlyn then. Years later we went on another assignment together so we are all close friends," Gilan explained. Both boys made a 'O'. Duncan strolled over with a two year old in his arms. The baby had Horace's hair but Cassandra's eyes.

"William wants his mother back," Duncan said as he passed the baby to Cassandra.

* * *

On the day of the wedding Justin, Rodney, Jessica, and Hope sat together at a table with Will, Halt, Alyss and baby Evanlyn. Halt was the one who walked Jenny down the aisle, although he joked with Will that it was because he had drawn the shortest straw. Unfortunately he had made the remark in Jenny's hearing, who thought he was being serious and slapped him hard for it. Gilan stood up with Arald while he waited on Jenny. Will and Jake on either side of him. Horace knew that Gil was going to be the next commandant, (something he heard Crowley and Halt tell him in private and was told not to tell Gilan) so he said that Gil could collect on his gift in a few years (Horace ad Cassandra were Parton-Sponsors).

After the wedding Will led them over to a box where Ebony stood guard. Inside were six adorable nine week old puppies.

"That is Amber, Hazel, Bandit, Scrap, Georgia, and Ryder," Will said, then he turned to Gil and said, "take your pick". Gilan kneeled down beside the box and looked over each puppy. He picked up the little puppy Will had named Ryder and held him in his arms. The puppy licked his fingers and snuggled close to him.

"I think Ryder is coming home with me," Gilan said finally holding the puppy close to him. Will nodded.

"Good pick I can train him before too long but I want him to get used to you," Will explained. Gilan nodded. He guessed Jenny and saddled up Blaze.

Gilan and Justin headed back to their fief with Ryder tucked safely under his arm. The annual Ranger Gather was in two months and Gilan wondered what it was going to be like as his first gathering with an apprentice. Justin meanwhile wondered if he was ready to get his oakleaf. Rodney's first year tests were coming up and he too was wondering if he was ready.

* * *

You like it? My plan was to have Will and Alyss have twins (one boy one girl) but then I realized I didn't like the idea of having three sets of twins in this series and I needed Will and Alyss to have a girl first because of a idea I had for later on so they had a girl. Don't worry little Daniel Treaty is coming. I had a tough time deciding which puppy I wanted to go with Gil and considered Bandit for the longest time. Then I decided that I would leave Bandit with Will and use Ryder instead. Ryder is the name of my dog and I wanted to honor him. Please review and hopefully enjoy!


	11. The Announcement

Here is chapter 11! Long time between updates sorry but I have been working on other things. This is also a short chapter but it is better then nothing. Some excitement happens and next chapter will be the Gathering. I am excited to do Justin's first Gathering but not sure what I want to show so I want to see what you guys think.

 **Disclaimer: I only own the twins William and Hope everyone else belongs to John.**

* * *

 **The Announcement**

Rodney, Chase, and Trevor were heading towards Wensley village. The three boys were meeting William, Rachel and Hope at Jenny's restaurant. It was quiet today but William and Rachel had a table set up in the back.

"Hey guys," Rodney greeted.

"Hey," the coursed back. Rodney glanced around the restaurant and realized Hope wasn't there.

"Where is Hope guys?" Rodney asked.

"She is with Jenny something important must have happened because she just rushed out of here," William replied. Frowning Rodney sat down besides his friends at their table. He had no idea what was going on that Hope couldn't have had some warning.

The group laughed and joked for the next hour enjoying the freedom from their lessons. As Rodney was fixing to leave he spotted Hope coming into the restaurant. Hope's long red hair was up in a bun and Rodney thought she looked stressed. William must have sensed it as well.

"Hope we are over here," William called. Hope darted straight to them. Trevor frowned and turned towards Hope.

"What has gotten you so worked up," he asked.

"It's Jenny Lady Alyss told me to find you and ask you to come with me to Whitby Fief," Hope said eyeing Rodney. The cadet frowned.

"I have only been to Whitby once can't she ask Halt or Will to go?" Rodney asked.

"They are both out dealing with something and Lady Alyss said I needed to go find Gilan," Hope said. Rodney squeezed her shoulder.

"Calm down Hope I will take you there…but why are we going," Rodney asked. Hope shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know why we are going but Jenny was sick this morning and she is now in the infirmary," Hope said clearly worried.

"Don't worry Hope we will find him," Rodney said. Trevor followed Rodney and Hope out of Jenny's place as the three Ward mates rushed down to the stables.

Trevor quickly tacked up Star for Rodney who mounted swiftly then held his hand down for Hope. Hope had never ridden a horse before and gripped his hand tightly. Rodney gently helped her up into the saddle behind him. Hope wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and the two of them were off.

* * *

It didn't take long for Rodney to reach Gilan's cabin in the trees. He heard Blaze and Shadow's warning call and loud barking from inside the cabin. Justin walked out holding a puppy in his arms.

"Hey brother," Justin greeted as Ryder squirmed in his arms.

"Is Gilan in there?" Hope called from behind Rodney.

"Not at the moment," Gilan replied as he walked out and nodded to his brother.

"Sir Rodney not working you hard enough so you have a little downtime?" Gilan asked grinning. Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Actually Hope really needs you, and I was the transportation I guess," Rodney said. Gilan frowned.

"Will and Halt are the Rangers of Redmont if she needs something she should go to them," Gilan said.

"They are out and I really need you it is important. Lady Alyss told me to hurry and get you," Hope said.

"Ok I am coming," Gilan said more than a little bothered. Gilan and Justin quickly tacked up their horses (after Justin handed Ryder over to Hope) and then they mounted.

* * *

When they arrived at Redmont Castle Halt and Will had just shown up. Both Rangers looked up startled to see the group of four riding in.

"What's the trouble Gil?" Halt asked.

"No idea but Alyss has sent for me and whatever it is it is important," Gilan said bothered.

"Maybe it is nothing? Alyss might just be a little scatterbrained. She has been like that since after Evanlyn was born," Will said soothingly.

"Maybe," Gilan said but Halt knew he wasn't convinced.

"Let's go then," Hope said. After a struggle she had dismounted and still holding Ryder led Gilan to the castle. After taking care of the horses, Halt, Will, Justin, and Rodney followed.

When they got there Alyss was holding Evanlyn in her arms and the baby girl was gazing up at her mother with warm brown eyes. Will went straight to her and the two hugged and kissed.

"Is everything alright Pauline?" Halt asked his wife. Pauline nodded.

"Everything was fine, we sent Hope because we were all concerned for Jenny's health but it turns out everything is ok," Pauline replied. Halt frowned and was about to ask more when he heard commotion in one of the rooms in the infirmary.

Gilan and Jenny emerged and both were beaming happily. Rodney frowned not quite sure what was going on. Jenny looked fine and healthy.

"Is everything ok Gil?" Rodney asked puzzled. Hope put the puppy on the floor who raced towards Jenny wagging his tail excitedly.

"Everything is fantastic," Gilan said and Halt could swear Gilan had never looked more happy.

"What's up then, Hope made it sound like something is wrong," Halt said.

"Yes my lady you were sick this morning," Hope said puzzled.

"Well the thing is Jenny may be like this for the next few months or so because….," Gilan trailed off obviously feeling the need to be dramatic. "She is pregnant," Gilan finished.

"Oh Gil I am so happy for you," Will said. Halt gave Gilan a solid pat on the back. Justin and Rodney passed a glance. They were going to be uncles. Both boys were only fifteen the idea of being uncles at fifteen not only surprised them but scared them.

They were raised in a Ward; they had no idea how to be uncles. They noticed Gilan watching them waiting for them to say something.

"Congrats Gil," Rodney managed. Gilan frowned.

"You two ok?" he asked.

"In shock that's all. We knew it was going to happen but it feels weird," Justin said. Gilan smiled gently at them.

"I imagine it does, but it will work out. Just because I am becoming a father doesn't mean I still can't be a brother," Gilan said softly.

"We know Gil, we will be fine," Justin said. Rodney nodded.

"Just don't ask me to babysit. It doesn't work well with my reputation," Rodney said. Gilan laughed and punched him.

"You don't need to worry about Jenny when you two go off to the Gathering soon. Me and Alyss can watch her," Pauline said. Gilan smiled gratitude in his eyes. Halt hid a smile. He knew that would be Gil's fist fear was leaving his pregnant wife behind when he went off to the fast approaching Gathering.

"I only worry about the Heaped Platter. Chub is busy so I am going to have to find someone to run it for me," Jenny said thoughtfully.

"I will," Hope piped up looking pleadingly up at Jenny. The cook smiled.

"That is thoughtful Hope but wouldn't you want to spend your free time with a certain knight in training," Jenny asked teasingly. Rodney flushed a bright red and Justin laughed. Gilan had a big grin on his face. Hope smiled in return.

"This gives me a chance to feed him more," Hope replied automatically. Before Rodney could reply back the group turned to hear footsteps.

"You find out what was going on?" William asked. Rodney nodded then realized that William wasn't close enough to see him and yelled back.

"Yea, we are going to be uncles before too long."

"That is awesome you two. In less than a year you have gained a brother, a sister-in-law and a nice/or nephew. That's quite a family," William said as he rounded a corner grinning.

"It is. It's funny we both grew up wishing that we had a father and now….we have a brother, a sister and a nice/nephew. We couldn't be happier," Justin said Rodney nodded agreement. Halt saw Gilan quickly turn away, touched by their speech. Ryder barked excitedly.

"You will have to take him with you to the Gathering Gil. I will not get any sleep with that yapping puppy," Jenny said smiling to take any sting out of the words.

"That's fine Jen; Will can work with him on the road. I say we all leave together," Gilan said.

"Agreed," Halt, Will, and Justin coursed.

The Davidson family headed off to have a celebration dinner. Will wrapped an arm around Alyss and looked down at his baby girl.

"At least Evanlyn will have a play date now," Will said thoughtfully.

"I have grandkids….God I feel old," Halt grumbled. Pauline smiled.

"Will and Gil are not your children Halt at least not by blood," she reminded him. Halt nodded.

"Maybe not but they are my sons through and through," he said, "so their kids are like my grandkids," he added.

"I guess I feel the same," Pauline said.

* * *

Anyone happy to see Gil as a father. I am not taking name suggestions because I already have that sorted out. What I would like to know is whether you want to see them in this story (I would have to do a ten month jump) or would you like to wait till my next installment of the series. Please review and let me know. Also no idea how many chapters this story will end up being. So I will let you know when the last one is enjoy!


	12. The Gathering

Here is chapter 12! Another long update between chapters and I am truly sorry but in all honesty this chapter had me stuck. I am not sure if I liked how it turned out or not. I really wasn't in the mood writing about the Gathering for some reason. It could be because I had no idea where I wanted this chapter to go so yea. It is also short

 **Disclaimer: I only own the twins and Lance everyone else belongs to John.**

* * *

 **The Gathering**

Gilan, Halt, Will, and Justin were heading towards the Ranger Grounds. Normally Gilan and Will would try and prank Halt but Gilan didn't want Justin trying to catch Halt mostly because he knew Justin would be tested anyway. Ryder bounded along in front of them yapping and enjoying the sunshine.

"Justin the Gathering Grounds are a jealously guarded secret. You can't reveal its location to anyone Rodney included," Gilan said as they rode in.

"So when I graduate Rodney will not be there?" Justin asked frowning.

"I didn't say that. Families can come and see their kids when they graduate, but a senior Ranger generally brings them in blindfolded," Gilan said. Justin grinned.

"Rodney will not like that," Justin said.

"If I were you I would just concentrate on surviving four more years with your crazy brother," Halt commented dryly.

"Hey I am not that bad," Gilan said with dignity. Will was snorting on his laughter. Justin had to look away from Gilan because he was worried about laughing. Halt didn't bother replying.

When they got very close to the grounds Ryder stopped his sniffing and lifted his head up. His ears where perked and he had one paw up. It was an action that Ebony had done before.

"We have company Gil," Will said.

"Looks like you are being tested," Gilan said.

"Great," Justin said unenthusiastically.

"We will take Ryder and be waiting for you close by I kind of want to watch this," Halt said. Gilan nodded and Halt, Will, Ryder, Tug, and Abelard headed into the woods where they had a clear view of the workings. Gilan made a motion towards a large tree. Justin understood and dropping his reins rose up to grab a branch. Shadow grunted a little then continued on down the path after Justin had dismounted making sure he left no trace that his rider was no longer with him.

Gilan gave Shadow a signal to move on then pulled Blaze to a halt. The bay mare stopped and her ears twitched back on Gilan waiting for more signals. Gilan swung from the saddle and landed softly beside Blaze. Justin watched as his older brother reached down and squeezed one of Blaze's front legs. She gave him the leg and Gilan appeared to be studying the hoof. A rider appeared around the bend ridding a grey horse.

"Gilan!" the man shouted. Gilan dropped Blaze's leg and turned around grinning.

"Well Lance what a surprise to see you messing with me and not your mentor," Gilan said.

"Yea I couldn't find him so I thought I would try and catch you…and I succeeded," he said smugly. Gilan raised an eyebrow.

"Lots of cockiness I see you still have Lance," Gilan said. Lance laughed.

"I am not cocky just confident. I heard you married what all the good looking guys taken?" Lance asked. Justin went for an arrow. Gilan was glaring at Lance.

"I will have you know I have been told to be very attractive," Gilan said. Justin aimed his arrow at a tree close by and fired. The arrow sailed through the air and hit the tree Justin had been aiming at. Lance jumped startled.

"You sure you got me," Gilan said highly amused.

"You and Will set me up," Lance complained.

"Actually we had nothing to do with it," Will said emerging from the trees with Halt and Ryder. Lance frowned.

"Well who shot that arrow then," Lance complained.

"That would be Justin my brother," Gilan said. Justin scurried down the tree and moved beside Gilan.

"Oh right forgot about him," Lance said sheepishly.

"If it wasn't for Ryder we never would have heard you coming," Justin pointed out. Lance frowned but Gilan could see him glowing with pleasure. Gilan mouthed _Good Job_ , to Justin.

"Who is Ryder?" Lance asked.

"This is Ryder," Will said showing Lance the puppy that was squirming in his arms.

"A puppy that isn't fair at all…where did you get him?" Lance asked.

"He was one of Ebony's puppies and you can hardly say that isn't fair when you tried to stalk the four of us," Halt pointed out dryly.

"Let's get going," Gilan said still grinning. Lance decided to wait around and see if he could catch his mentor while the other four continued towards the Gathering Grounds. Ryder bounded along in front of them clearly enjoying the weather. Will had decided to leave Ebony behind with Alyss thinking it would be imposable to teach Ryder anything with his crazy mother around.

Halt led them over to a secluded area that had become the groups meeting place. Once the horses were taken care of the group sort of split Halt went to go see Crowley about the Gathering, Will took Ryder off to the side to try and start working with him and Gilan and Justin were going over last minute testing advice. Justin was beyond nervous about his testing. He knew it was one thing to do it in the quiet training area Gil had set up for him at the cabin, and doing it here as part of a test. Justin forced himself to relax.

Justin was the only first year and when Merron came to collect him Justin desperately wished Gil was with him. Gilan watched him go anxiously.

"He will be fine Gil," Halt said easily. Gilan turned to look at him.

"You think?" Gilan asked. Halt nodded.

"He is related to you, he is trained by you and you were trained by me. So I have no doubt he will be just fine," Halt promised. It felt good for Gil to hear Halt say that. Gilan had no idea how stressful being a mentor actually was. Sure the apprentices where supper stressed out but Gil was just as anxious wondering if Justin was doing ok. When Justin's testing was done for the day he joined Halt Will and Gilan.

"How did it go?" Gil asked.

"No idea but I think I did ok. They don't tell you if you messed up or even if you didn't do anything right. I couldn't read any of their expressions Gil," Justin said.

"That is generally how it is Justin. They report to Crowley and then he decided whether you past or not. Crowley will also give the mentor a rundown of what you did wrong," Halt explained.

"Wow more pressure," Justin grumbled.

"It isn't that bad," Will said grinning. Ryder was chewing on a bone.

"How is it going with Ryder?" Justin asked wanting to change the subject.

"Well Justin it is going ok. Ryder is a smart puppy but he is also irritating," Will said. Gilan frowned looking over at the ball of fluff. Ryder was now lying on his back with his feet in the air. He was looking up at Gilan and his lips curled back a little almost like he was smiling.

"Look how cute he is Will," Gilan said. Will turned around to see what Gilan was looking at and chuckled.

"Yea he is cute alright. He is smart enough to know what I want but also smart enough to decide not to do what I ask if he doesn't get rewarded for it," Will grumbled. Justin laughed.

"I am sure he will get it sooner or later. He is just a puppy after all," Justin said.

Justin didn't get a lot of sleep that night knowing he had a full day of testing the following day. That day Justin had shooting, horsemanship, map reading, tactics (ugh), and knife throwing. The Gathering was very fast paced Justin realized and he wondered if it was done on purpose. Justin couldn't help wondering how Rodney's testing was going. Rodney was being tested during the week and Justin hoped his brother was doing ok.

* * *

Sorry again for the long pause but I really had no motivation to write about the Gathering. I also don't think the Davidson Twins will be going much longer. My plan was to end this story after the Gathering and pick up with the next story afterwards. Also the part about how Will is having a hard time teaching Ryder...yep that's my life. Ryder will start to behave a lot like my dog and he is hilarious so I hope everyone can get a few laughs. Please review


	13. Congratulations

Next chapter is up finally. Sorry for the long wait but I honestly sort of forgot about this story and am getting stuck. I like the story a lot don't get me wrong it's just I am not really sure what direction I want to go in this. Even though I kind of had a idea worked out I have discarded it but nothing new as come up. Plus I don't get that many reviews so it got pushed to the bottom. Also this has nothing to do with this story (but because the rules tell you to not upload just ANs I will put it here so I am still following the rules) Gilan's story isn't going the way I had hopped. I like the story but I have run into a problem that I sort of foresaw but didn't expect to be such a big deal. If you have read that story you may know about Clark. Well the problem is I really like Clark...a little to much. I have to kill him at some point so Gil stays as the youngest of the Corps (he tells Will in book two that he was sent because he is the most junior of the Corps). But I can't kill him because I made him too likable for me (how authors are able to do this I will never know). Not only that but when I look back on it (it was the first fic I wrote) there is some things I just don't like about it and people still tell me Halt is a little too OC. That is why I haven't updated in so long...well that and I am stuck, so I am in a bit of a issue. So I kind of need to sort that out too. What I mean by all this is that when this story does finish (whenever that may be) I don't plan to start the next story right away. I want to fix mistakes on this one, do some oneshots and figure out a new direction I want to go. I just thought I should let you know...now you can read.

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the cannon characters as the right belongs to John**

* * *

 **Congratulations**

The rest of the gathering went by in almost a breeze and Justin worked hard. Justin did everything that was asked of him and at times he felt like Gilan was watching. He also got to watch the three third years that were at the gathering when they tested. There were no second, fourth, or fifth year cadets though. On the final day of the Gathering Justin didn't wake up early at Gilan's light touch to go testing. When he woke Halt, Will, and Gilan were nowhere to be seen. Only Ryder was there and the puppy had curled up beside Justin and was sleeping soundly. Frowning Justin got up and stretched his muscles.

"Hello sleepyhead," Halt said in his usual gruff tone when Justin finally found him.

"Where is Gilan and why didn't he wake me this morning," Justin asked.

"Gilan is with Crowley to see if you have passed your first year training. He didn't wake you because he thought you would like a day off," Will replied sipping on his cup of coffee.

"You think I passed?" Justin asked suddenly very nervous. Halt shrugged.

"How the hell should I know do I look like a mind reader to you?" he asked sarcastically. Justin thought it would be wise not to comment on that. Will smirked.

It was about lunch time when Gilan returned and Justin tried so hard to read him but Gil was imposable to read. Ryder ran over to Gilan wagging his tail enthusiastically. Gilan lowered himself down and stroked the puppy.

"How did your meeting go with Crowley?" Justin asked when he couldn't take anymore. Halt snorted.

"Like father like son," he mused. Gilan chuckled and then answered Justin's question.

"Meeting with Crowley went great why do you ask?" Gilan replied.

"Well Halt said you were meeting with Crowley to decided if I passed or not and I am little nervous," Justin said.

"Well I have some bad news," Gilan said gravely. Will and Halt had to turn their heads to hide the grins that were threatening to break though despite their best efforts. Both knew that Justin had indeed passed because Crowley had let Halt know earlier that morning so he could tease Gilan without hurting his feelings. Justin bit his lip. Did he really flunk? If he failed that would mean that Ryan was right in thinking he was useless.

"Did I fail?" Justin asked not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No but you will be stuck with me for the next four years," Gilan said easily. Justin hit him.

"You jerk I thought I had flunked," he cried. Will had lost it and was laughing hysterically. Gilan just rubbed his arm where Justin had hit him and grinned.

"I would have told you if you had flunked stupid," Gilan replied still grinning. Justin huffed. "Here," Gilan said and threw Justin a bronze oakleaf. Justin caught it and frowned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's an oakleaf the mark of a Ranger. Full fledge Rangers like me have silver, Rangers who have retired have gold and apprentices have bronze," Gilan explained.

"And this is really mine?" Justin asked. Gilan nodded.

"Yes it is really yours and try not to lose it," Gilan replied. Justin raced towards his brother and gave him a tight hug. Gilan returned it.

"I told you he was going to pass," Halt said with a smirk. Gilan rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did Halt. If I recall there was a good amount of teasing that said much to the contrary," Gilan said dryly. Will laughed and Halt tried his darnest to give Gilan a look of innocence but was failing miserably.

Justin enjoyed the feast that came after testing and Crowley made sure to keep things light. No own was moving around and everything was mostly pretty easy going. Whenever he wasn't eating or talking he played with the bronze oakleaf around his neck. It felt so good to be a part of a family and with all those surrounding him he realized he didn't have to endure the constant teasing of Ryan. He had a group of friends and a place to call his own.

Once the Gathering was done Justin and Gilan headed out towards Redmount. Rodney's one year test would be soon. It wasn't a big process. Karel and Rodney would check over reports from the instructors and then decide if the recruit would graduate for the year. Some whom did fail got a chance to try again the following year if they were real close on their scores others were simply sent home. Due to timing Rodney received his pass grade while Gil and Justin were at their Gathering and would be spending his week of Jenny and Chase. Sir Rodney had promised him that should Gil not return by the time the week was up he would make sure that he had some time with his brothers. Ryan hadn't passed and was more than a little disgruntled by this. Sir Rodney was still on the fence about whether to give him another chance but decided to keep him confided to quarters till he figured it out. After all the lad hadn't passed and that could make him disgruntled.

Rodney, Trevor, Hope, Rachel, and William were all sitting at an empty table at The Heaped Platter. It was after the usual rush and they had all agreed to sit in here for a little while. Chase had opted to come but his mother had insisted on spending the whole day with her son and Chase didn't have the heart to wiggle out. Pauline, Alyss, Evanlyn, and Jenny were at their own table. Evanlyn was about two months old now and she was almost always the center of attention. Their conversation was mostly about Jenny's little one. Rodney was wondering how Justin was doing with his tests and almost didn't catch Jenny's excited squeal.

"Gilan you're back!" she cried as she got up and ran over to him. The group of teenagers turned and saw Halt, Will, Gilan, and Justin all gathered on either side of the door. Gilan grinned and when Jenny reached him he wrapped her in a hug and gave her a kiss. Rodney looked over at Justin who was slightly to the left of his mentor with a very happy expression.

"Justin get over here," Rachel yelled towards him. Justin grinned and ran over to his wardmates greeting each of them in kind. Meanwhile the adults returned towards their table to have their own conversations.

"How did you do Jus?" Rodney asked.

"I did so well. I got my bronze oakleaf so I am officially a Ranger's apprentice," Justin said still grinning.

"Well looks like we all graduated our first years," Hope said.

"So Ryan passed to didn't he," Justin said gloomily. Trevor shook his head.

"Rodney said he didn't pass," Trevor said.

"Really?" Justin asked. Rodney nodded.

"Sir Rodney hasn't decided what is going to happen to him now but he hasn't passed his first year tests and he was confided to the barracks while Sir Rodney makes up his mind," Rodney said.

"Mind if I sit in on this?" Gilan asked softly from behind them.

"Sure Gil," Rodney said and Gil sat down in an open seat beside them.

"So Jenny says you passed and you are moving on to your next year," Gilan said casually but Justin could see the pride well widen in his eyes.

"Yea Sir Rodney says I have a lot of potential," Rodney said glowing with pleasure.

"I never doubted it. Rodney would you be interested in spending a week with us in Whitby?" Gilan asked. Rodney grinned.

"You bet," he said still grinning.

"Good we will leave tomorrow in the meantime Justin why don't you celebrate with your wardmates," Gilan suggested.

When night rolled around everyone was more than a little tired and were ready to call it a night. Rodney met up with Chase and heard from him that Ryan had been dismissed earlier in the day. He knew this would anger Ryan but he was relived in a sense because he never thought Ryan would make a good knight.

The next morning Rodney prepared to set out and headed towards the stables. Ulf and Trevor were out collecting water for the horses so Rodney didn't see them on his way in. He was looking into each stall for Star but for some reason could never find his horse. Bothered he waited until Ulf and Trevor returned to ask them.

"Hey Rodney what's up?" Trevor asked.

"Where is Star Trevor? My brothers will be waiting on me and I can't find him," Rodney said. Trevor frowned.

"You didn't take him out last night to graze with your brothers' horses?" Trevor asked. Rodney frowned.

"No I didn't why you ask?" Rodney asked. Trevor cursed under his breath then answered the question.

"When we got here this morning he was out of his stall. Ulf thought you are Gilan had already taken him out since we assumed Gil wanted a head start," Trevor said.

"Rodney what's the hold up?" Gilan asked when he came into the stables.

"Did one of you remove Star as a joke?" Rodney asked feeling a little irritated and a little worried.

"Why would we do that and who is Star?" Gilan asked clearly confused.

"Star is his horse," Justin supplied. Gilan frowned.

"I didn't take him," Gilan said.

"Ulf Star really is missing," Trevor called.

"Is it possible he just got out and decided to go for a run?" Gilan asked.

"No the horses were all in their stalls last night I doubled checked," Ulf said.

"Then we have a stolen horse," Gilan said. At this moment Halt and Will walked in.

"What is going on I thought you would be out by now," Halt said.

"We would but someone swiped Rodney's horse," Gilan answered in a calm tone that hid his irritation well.

"Who would do that?" Will asked. Before Justin could stop himself he blurted out the first name that came to mind.

"Ryan," he said. Gilan raised an eyebrow.

"Your wardmate?" he asked.

"Ryan wasn't a wardmate just a pain in the rear. He hates us with a passion. He and Rodney would always get into fights which Ryan would start. What if stealing Star was a way to get back at you?" Justin suggested now that it was out in the open. The three older Rangers passed a look.

"Well he is thinking like a Ranger," Will mused.

"Shouldn't we be looking for him?" Rodney asked. He had grown a little attached to Star.

"Calm down. Halt, Will, and I will go find him. If he was dismissed he could be holding a nasty grudge. It happened with three former Battleschool apprentices a while back and they were causing a lot of trouble for people. I eventually took care of them in my fief but people like that can be dangerous and if he already hates the two of you I see no reason for you two to walk into a trap," Gilan said.

"You might at least want to take Trevor with you. If that horse is spooked he can get him under control he is a natural," Ulf said. Halt shook his head.

"Sorry Ulf we don't know what we are about to walk into and I don't want to bring him into an unknown situation. Gil has dealt with enough Battlehorses he can deal with Star. I would rather you have him stay here and come get us if the stallion turns up," Halt said. Ulf nodded.

"Can do Halt," he said.

"You sure you can handle Star?" Rodney asked. He knew Star was much bigger then Blaze.

"Sure I can I have ridden Battlehorses before you know, and even if I can't Will has ridden Kicker," he said.

"Kicker?"

"Horace's horse," Will said.

"A fine horse he was," Ulf said fondly.

"Can we please get going before it rains," Halt said impatiently.

"Sorry Halt we are going…and you two stay here," Gilan said. He rushed out with Will and Halt. Rodney sat on a hay bale and Justin sat beside him. He put an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Star will be fine," he said.

* * *

This chapter was much longer to make up for the long wait. I also added some trouble so everyone could see Gil going into big brother mode. Again sorry for the long wait but thanks for your patience (I really need to quite saying sorry for the long wait because I over use it :()


	14. Finding Star

Ok so I decided to finally finish this story with this chapter. I went farther then planned and resolved some drama in this chapter. This isn't the end of the series. I plan to post at least a squeal in the future (I have so much on my plate right now I don't know when that is going to be). I will try and finish chapter one and two of the next story before I post the new story. I also want to edit this story and write more one shots before I start the next story.

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the cannon characters as the right belongs to John**

* * *

 **Finding Star**

Halt, Will, and Gilan headed out while the trail was still warm. Halt had asked Pauline if the boys could stay with her till they got back. There was always a chance this was trap and Halt knew Pauline could easily handle Ryan and Sir Rodney was on high alert. Ryan wasn't skilled in hiding his tracks and Halt picked up on the tracks almost immediately. There was silence as the group followed the tracks and Halt knew Gilan was getting impatient because Blaze would surge for a little and then Gilan would be reining her in and correcting her.

"We will find the horse," Halt said calmly not looking up from the tracks.

"I don't know what you are so worried about Gilan I am sure Star is probably just laying around enjoying himself," Will added. Gilan glared at him.

"I am not worried about the horse! Battlehorses are tougher then some people give them credit for," Gilan said and Blaze snorted her disagreement. Gil nudged her.

"Then what are you worried about?" Halt asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am not worried I am just in a bit of a rush. The sooner we catch this guy the quicker we can get moving," Gilan said. Will hid a smile. He knew how excited Gilan was for the week Rodney and Justin would be with him. This unexpected delay was sure to annoy him.

"I am sure Rodney can make a few changes seeing how events have played out. I think he kind of likes the boy," Halt admitted. Gilan flushed a little with pride thinking how much their father would have liked Rodney. The horses rumbled their warnings and Halt could hear a voice up ahead. The group had been following the tracks almost on auto pilot but their focus snapped back at the horses' warning. Despite the fact that they felt confident enough to track the easy trail without much effort they were still paying attention to the horses.

"Found him," Will murmured. Halt shook his head.

"We found someone not necessarily him," Halt reminded him.

"No I think it is him," Gilan said. Being the tallest of the three and the one with the best angle he could see into the small clearing that they had found. Sure enough Ryan was sitting on a large horse (probably a plow horse) trying to get a terrified Star to cross the river. Star was afraid of fast moving water and was having none of it. He snorted nervously and pulled against the lead rope. His sides where thick with sweat and there were some marks on his flank where Ryan had whipped him. His eyes were showing white and his mouth was foaming slightly.

"Ulf would kill him if he saw the way he was treating that horse," Halt said once he got a better angle.

"I may do it for him," Gilan growled.

"Come on you nag!" Ryan snapped pulling hard on the lead rope. Star reared thrashing his hooves out. Ryan held him firm and cursed him.

"King's Rangers!" Halt and Will said as they moved out of the over growth arrows nocked. Ryan angrily whipped his horse around yanking on the lead rope in the process. Star stumbled as he tried to turn around. Ryan gave the rope another jerk trying to get him to hurry up so he could get his sword free. That was when Star fell. He whinnied in pain and rage flashing his hooves out as he fell. The only good thing was that he nearly yanked Ryan out of his saddle. Halt sensing this wasn't going to go well, took advantage of the distraction and fired his arrow at Ryan's leg. The arrow hit right where he wanted it too and helped the cursing former apprentice the rest of the way down.

Will was on him in an instance. He cuffed him and dragged him clear of the river. He also threw the lead rope towards Halt so the Ranger could help him out. Gilan meanwhile was moving the plow horse up to softer ground. Once Will brought a cuffed Ryan over Gilan glared at him his hand dropping causally to the sword hilt on his side. Both Will and Halt had decided that Gilan would watch Ryan knowing that his hand to hand skills were much better than theirs and should Ryan try to escape Gilan could end the situation quickly and effectively without killing Ryan and Will headed back to Halt.

"Easy boy we are going to get you out of here," Halt said softly not wanting to spoke the terrified horse.

 _"_ _You know that moving earthquake can't understand you right?"_

 _"_ _Shut up Abelard he can at least hear the tone of my voice and know I will not hurt him. Speaking of which why is it I get the feeling you will not land a hoof?"_

 _"_ _I am not that stupid Halt. That horse will kick me into oblivion if I try and help. I am just going to be right here if you need me."_

Halt snorted at his horse. _"Some help you are"_

"He is still thrashing Halt," Will said from beside Halt. "I think the river is scaring him," Will added. Halt snorts.

"Figures. I will hold him you think you can get on the rocks and calm him down a little," Halt suggested.

"Sure," Will said. He climbed on some of the rocks near the struggling horse. Star was starting to get winded and Will knew that if he wore himself out completely they would never get him out. "Easy boy you are ok," Will said gently when he reached him. He touched the stallion's neck softly. Star responded with a soft nicker obviously trusting the gentle touch. Without being told Will maneuvered behind the horse and gave him a firm but gentle push. Halt gave a soft jerk on the lead rope and between the two of them Star was able to scramble to his hooves.

"Good boy," Halt breathed.

"Come on boy follow me," Will said grabbing Star's halter. How Ryan had got him down here was anyone's guess as the rocks and sand made it slippery. Will guided him back up to solid ground and once there he snorted with obvious relief.

"I am going to lead him over to that tree over there so we can get a salve on his wounds. Then we can pony him back," Halt said.

"Sounds good to me," Will said making his way over to Tug. He grabbed the first aid kit all Rangers carried. Then a thought occurred to him. "What about Ryan?" he asked.

"I will remove the arrow when we are done with the horse," Halt said. Will hid a grin.

"You are going to treat a battlehorse before a human that is cold," Will said.

"The difference is the battlehorse was injured due to someone else's stupidly. Ryan was injured due to his own. I have no use for stupid people," Halt said. Will chuckled and returned to where Halt was waiting. Star's lead rope had been tied to the tree tightly and he stood with his head down still breathing heavily.

"Easy boy," Will said. He put some warmweed salve on one of the bigger wounds, nearly gagging at the familiar smell, and Star whinnied in pain flashing a hoof out and stomping it angrily. "I know it hurts boy easy. Women like battle scares I have heard," Will said. Tug snorted loudly and Will glared at him.

 _"_ _How would you know what women like? You aren't a woman. You would have better luck asking Blaze."_

 _"_ _I hate you sometimes Tug. I am trying to keep him calm so could you please quit being a smart-ass."_

 _"_ _Nope"_ Will rolled his eyes and went back to the job at hand. Once they had been the salve on all of his wounds that they felt comfortable doing (there was a spot on his neck that hurt so bad he kept trying to bite them) Halt pulled the arrow free of Ryan's leg and the boy hissed.

"That hurt," he snapped.

"Of course it hurt. And for that attitude I will not patch it up for you," Halt growled. Gilan heaved Ryan on to the plow horse with no gentleness. The group them mounted and headed for the castle at a much quicker pace. Will was leading Star while Halt and Gilan watched Ryan. Will set a pace that the exhausted horse could easily keep up with. Ryan they didn't show much compassion for.

"You guys found him," Rodney said when they rode in. He was waiting for them along with Karel. Both knights were clearly in a bad mood.

"We found him and the horse. I will let you deal with the boy while we take care of Star. Where are the boys?" Halt asked.

"They are with Ulf and Trevor. Rodney is helping Ulf and Trevor with some things to free them up so they can help Star," Sir Rodney said.

"Let's get going then," Gilan said. Will threw him Star's lead rope when he dismounted and the two of them headed towards the stables. Halt went with Rodney and Karel deciding two people were enough.

"You found him," Trevor said rushing towards them. Star recognizing a friend moved forward and nuzzled him. Rodney and Justin emerged from a stall and headed over as well. Rodney's eyes darkened when he caught the cuts and whip marks.

"What did he do to him," Rodney asked.

"The pace was hard Ryan obviously wanted to get a ways out. Star was spooked at a river and Ryan tried to force him across. That is the result," Gilan said.

"He is scared of water?" Rodney asked turning to Trevor. The boy nodded as Ulf got to work bandaging the wounds.

"We have been working with him. I think it is the noise or something because if it is calm he is calm. If there is even a little rush he starts panicking," Trevor said.

"Hold him still Trevor I have to flush some of these wounds," Ulf said. Trevor held him tight as the stallion lashed out. His voice was gentle though and Star seemed to calm down a little. Gilan got the sense the boy was very good with horses.

"So much for our week together. It doesn't look like he is going to be ride able for a while," Rodney said. His head dropping. He had been looking forward to this for a while. He missed Justin and Gilan had wrote to him that they would try visiting Caraway (their birth fief) as a way to help them better understand their parents.

"We can lend you a horse Rodney," Ulf said.

"But what about Star? I feel bad about just leaving him here. What if you guys need me for something?" Rodney asked. Gilan hid a smile. This sounded very familiar.

"There is nothing you can do by being here except worry over him. He will not heal if you are always worrying about him. You will only get in the way. You have been looking forward to this for a while," Trevor told him. Rodney smiled.

"Thanks I needed to here that," he said.

"I will look after Star don't you worry," Trevor said.

"Well Sir Rodney is in a very bad mood. Ryan is in a cell till his trial and you three had better get going," Halt said nearly making them jump. No one had heard him glide in.

"This is Penelope and she needs to be out of the stables anyway. We are weaning her colt so Ulf thinks it might be best if she isn't around him so it will be easier on them both," Trevor said leading a mare out.

"Sounds like a plan let's get going we are burning daylight," Gilan said. Rodney and Justin grinned. It hadn't even been a year and so much had happened and even though they were no longer tied at the hip they were stronger somehow….and they finally had a father figure.

* * *

This chapter was much longer to make up for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will try and get the next story up as quick as I can but don't ask because I will do it when I have the time and there will be more one-shots and some editing to do before then.


End file.
